


Always “My Girl”

by Lynn9785



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Passion, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Betty Cooper, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, True Love, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn9785/pseuds/Lynn9785
Summary: Always My GirlBetty and Archie have always been best friends but there has always been something more there. Archie had not really noticed at first but quickly realized how much she really means to him. Archies choices will take him down a darker path what will he do to protect the one he loves.What is going through Archie's head that summer before sophomore year and into the school year. From Archie's POV see what he was thinking and feeling. Love story Plus Darker parts in the story
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Beginnings Are...... Easy?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any characters in this story just want to mess around with this world and characters 
> 
> I always wanted a story from Archie's POV and I believe him and Betty was a ment to be couple and his feelings for her are a lot stronger than are showed in the show. I am not a writer at all this is a first for me so please let me know what you think. Not sure if I will go full on smutty when coming to some scenes let me know how everyone feels about if I should go detailed. This is a love story about two characters I love. Not sure how far I want to go with this story yet.  
> Thanks

Chapter 1: Beginnings are ... Easy?

Betty:  
There was a time in my life when I thought I knew everything I wanted was right in front of me. That it was right there in my grasp. But as time would show I was wrong. Timing would play a huge part in leading me down a path of heartbreak. I never realized I was not going to be the only one who would feel this way. This longing this pull that would never let go no matter how time went by. But this is not my story. I think everyone already knew the depth of my feelings, no this is about a boy. The boy next door.

Archie: Summer before sophomore year

The summer was almost over and it was bitter sweet. I couldn’t wait to get back to school but also I didn’t want to let go of the summer that already seemed so far away. I had been working with my dad all summer.....it had been hard work but good. And I got to spend time with my him and learn the family business. Then something happened this summer that changed everything. It had shifted my whole life and was altered forever. 

I was walking home from work one afternoon leaving later than usual. My dad had left earlier so I decided to just go home on foot. I heard my named being called. “Archie”. looking over my shoulder. “Mrs. Grundy?”. He said in confusion.... “Hey I thought that was you. What are you doing walking on the side of the road?”. She looked interestingly at him. “Just heading home had to work a bit later today”. She looked different out of school younger maybe even pretty. Archie thought as he leaned down looking into her VW bug window. He noticed her looking him up and down and a thrill shot through his whole body. “Would you like a ride Archie” she said as she leaned over to unlock the passenger side door. 

That moment there and then that decision would pull him down a course his life was never meant to go down. Now a much darker path lay ahead.....if he had know what was to come he would have never gotten into the car. Archie opened the door and hopped in. As they were driving she started to ask him about his work and his summer vacation. Then things would get a bit more personal. “So Archie working for your dad this summer seemed to really pay off. I didn’t recognize you at first you look... bigger, older”. Archie could feel her eyes on him. When he looked over at her he could see something in her eyes. Something he didn’t know how to explain. “Yeah its been good. I have been thinking of taking over the business when I graduate so better to learn now”. He could tell she was taking the longer way back into town towards his home. “Is that what you want to do with your life Archie” the way she said his name had chills running down his spine. A weird feeling in his body that didn’t feel right. “Well yeah ..... but I have always been interested in music.......into the guitar mostly. And writing songs but how am I going to make a living out of that”. 

He had always wanted to see what he could do when it came to his music. He had played around with it but didn’t feel very confident in himself. “You should definitely explore that more Archie. I could even help you if you want. I could show you a few things”. She said with a smile that looked closer to a smirk. “What are you doing this weekend?. I could give you a few lessons and we can see just how talented you are. This could be another road for you Archie something that could take you far”. Archie was intrigued at the thought of doing something else..... of a life maybe outside of Riverdale. “You would do that?..... I don’t want to take away from your time off Mrs.Grundy”. She locked eyes with him so intently it startled him for a moment. “Of course Archie. I would love to help you discover your passions...... for song writing”. As she placed a hand on his leg smiling sweetly. This made Archie a bit uncomfortable but quickly passed when she removed her hand. He needed help and Mrs. Grundy was the perfect person to help him.

Excited at the prospect he agreed immediately. “Yes...... I would really like that Mrs. Grundy”. He looked over at her with a smile. “Please call me Geraldine Archie we are not in school. Maybe we can meet by sweet water river and get started Friday evening let’s say..... 5 pm?”. Just then she pulled up in front of his home. He hadn’t noticed they were there already or how she knew where he lived but didn’t think to much into it. “Sounds great thanks again Geraldine .... see you then.” Archie smiled and turned to open the door when he felt her hand on his arm lightly moving her fingers down his forearm. “See you soon Archie”. She said with a light smile on her face. He smiled back feeling a little jolt go through him. He got out feeling a sense of excitement at the possibilities of this opportunity and what it could bring him. Little did he know what this decision would do to him....or a very particularly special someone that he hadn’t let himself notice. 

Archie watched as Mrs. Grundy drove away. Turning around he looked to his right at the White House next door. He thought of his best friend and what she was doing at this moment. He missed her. She had left for the summer doing and internship in Colorado. “It would look great on my college applications” she had said. He thought of her often. They never spent this much time apart. She would be home in 2 weeks and he couldn’t wait. 

Opening his door to go inside he was greeted by his dog Vegas. He has had Vegas since he was 5 years old. For an older dog he was still very lively. “Hey boy”. Archie said kneeling down to pet his dog. He remembers him and Betty playing in his backyard with the puppy. Every summer they would make up games running in the yard with him in tow. Moments like this he see’s how much time has flew by. They were so small so innocent. The day he met Betty would be a day he would never forget. The little sweet smile and wave she gave him. He knew right then and there they would always be friends..... Best Friends. 

As he was lost in the past he heard his dad. “ Hey Arch is that you?” He walk towards the kitchen. “Yeah dad it’s me”. As he walk through the door he could see his dad cooking dinner. “Where you been?....took you longer to get home today”. Archie felt weird telling his dad that he got a ride from his teacher. He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t want to tell him. Archie never lied to his dad he didn’t like the feeling it gave him. So he told a half truth. “Lost track of time didn’t notice how late it got.” He changed the subject as fast as he could. “ what’s for dinner smells good in here”. He released a breath when his dad didn’t press him more. “Steak and potatoes. Almost done go and take a shower should be done then”. 

Archie ran up the stairs just in case his dad started to ask more questions. He hopped in the hot shower. He hadn’t realized how tense his body was. As the hot water was pounding down on him his muscles relaxed. He had so much running through his mind. Now that he might have a shot at something he really loved to do. Playing the guitar always gave him a sense of calm. Music was something that made him happy. It also reminded him of his best friend. When they were younger they would stay up all night listening to records. They would lay down on the ground of his room and hold hands just listening to the sounds coming from the record player. “Safe”....... that was the feeling it gave him. A warmth. Before he knew it all he could think of was Betty as a warm feeling went through his entire body. Feeling strange thinking of his best friend in the shower he shut the shower off and got out. 

As he was dressing he looked out the window towards Betty’s window. Hundreds of memories flash through his mind seeing her grow up from that very window. He couldn’t wait for her to come home. All he wanted to do in this moment was tell her all about his plans to write and play music. She is the one person he knows will always have his back. That would support him in his dreams no matter what they were. Two weeks he repeats in his head 2 weeks and she’ll be home. Smiling Archie heads down to eat. 

After dinner he headed to his room for bed he had to be up early. He entered his room pulling his guitar out from under his bed. He wanted to tune it before Friday so he would be ready. It was Wednesday just two days before he could start really practicing with Mrs. Grundys help. He wanted to get some songs done before Betty came home so he could play some for her. He laid down closing his eyes excitement coursing through him at the thought. This weekend would bring something new and exciting for him and his future. What Archie didn’t know. That it wasn’t exactly the type of excitement he would be expecting. It was a lot darker and confusing. And for a boy of sixteen it was something he wouldn’t understand before it was much to late. And he would be changed forever before the week was out. As Archie slipped into sleep the last thought he had was of a smiling Betty.


	2. Loss of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is going to have lessons with Mrs. Grundy little does he know she has other plans. Archie discovers several things about himself while someone is lurking in the background. Can he overcome his thoughts and move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters just messing with the story line a bit
> 
> Hi guys so here is the next chapter. This story kind of went a way I wasn’t thinking of going at first. But hopefully everyone will enjoy it regardless. I am not a music expert or even a writer I just had this idea and wanted to get it out of my head. Let me know what you guys think in the comments. Please be kind 🤗

Archie: 2 days later.....Friday

The hours passed quickly that morning and Archie was heading home to get his guitar and get ready. He was to meet Geraldine soon. As he was gathering his things his phone rang. “Hey Jug what’s up?” His mind was on other things. “Hey Arch you ready for our trip this weekend?” Oh shit! he had forgot he was supposed to be going on a trip with Jug this weekend. “Uh.....Jug something had came up I’m not gonna be able to make it this weekend. I’m sorry bro I forgot to call you”. It was silent for a moment. “Alright....is everything ok Arch”. Archie felt bad blowing his friend off like this. “Yeah Jug. Maybe we can talk later. I’m running late I’ll call you k”. He could hear the curiosity in Jugs voice. “Okay man I’ll see you later then?”........ Archie noticed the time and before Jug said anything more he quickly said his goodbye and hung up. “See ya Jug”. Archie felt bad but was to excited to feel it properly. He hopped in his dads truck and headed towards sweet water river.

He was to meet her in one of the clearings where they had some picnic tables near the river. When he pulled up he seen her car parked towards the back. He got out of the truck and headed towards the figure that was closest to the river. “Hi Mrs. Grundy.......sorry I am running late”. When she turned around she had this white dress on and Archie didn’t have to guess what she had on underneath. He could almost see everything. She had her hair down and glasses off. Geraldine walk slowly towards Archie with a light smile on her face. Hey Archie..... it’s okay I haven’t been here long. And please call me Geraldine. I brought a blanket we can settle in and you can show me some of what you can do. Yeah?”. She looked him up and down with a glint in her eyes. At this moment Geraldine did not look 15 years older than Archie. He could see her cleavage poking out of her dress. Shit why was he staring at her chest for fuck sake. Geraldine smiled like she knew what he was thinking. This made Archie a bit nervous. “Yea....um..yeah...okay”. 

They sat down together and Archie pulled out his guitar. Geraldine put her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be nervous Archie it’s just us here. And I know you will be great just take it slow”. That made him feel a little better. He started to play a few pieces he has been practicing on his own. This is something he loved doing. He felt at peace listening to the sounds coming out of the guitar. When he was done he looked up at Mrs. Grundy she was smiling at him. “That was really great Archie! You have true talent. Excited hearing this from his music teacher he asked. “Really? You think so”. Just then she moved a little closer to him. “Yes that was really beautiful Archie. You just need to work a little more on your chords to match them up”. She moved even closer where she was right up next to him. “Here if you move from your C chord into your D on that last one it should go into your transition a lot more smoothly”. She had her hand on his ......moving his fingers lightly. 

She was so close now Archie could feel her breath on his neck. Goosebumps broke out across his body. Her fingers moved from his hand up his forearm slowly. When he looked over at her he couldn’t think. The way she was looking at him had his heart beating fast. Then she did something that had Archies whole body tingling. She placed a soft kiss on his neck where it met his shoulder. “Archie” she said softly. His breath hitched then before he knew what was happening they were kissing. Archie was not experienced but he could tell Geraldine was. The way she grabbed him and moved her mouth with his had him intoxicated with the feelings it gave him. She moved her lips down his neck while pulling lightly at his hair.....all his senses were going crazy. Her body was pressed so closely to his. 

Then his shirt was off and her hands were running all over him. Archie could feel heat go through him with a jolt. She swung her leg over and straddled him. She had her body moving on top of him in a way that woke something primal up in Archie. Before he knew it he had her flipped over pinning her to the ground. His hands were everywhere.... he wanted to be everywhere. Little moans escaping her mouth had him twitching in his pants. “Oh Archie!” Those two little words had Archie fully hard. There was no thoughts going through his head there was nothing but this feeling all over his body. He had never been with anyone before and the experience was something else........ just touching her had him painfully hard. Then she had her hand down his pants grasping his erection. Archie grunted at the contact fuck was this really happening? “Archie take your pants off please. I need you inside of me”. The rest of their clothing was thrown off hastily. Geraldine threw her leg over his hips and straddle him again grinding down on his cock. “Fuck.... fuck”. Archie couldn’t take all the feelings running through him. 

Geraldine pulled out a condom and rolled it on his length. Everything was moving so fast that he barely had time to do anything let alone think of what this would mean for him. Then she was sinking down on him and he felt like his whole body was spasming. Geraldine moaned . “Oh Archie....... fuck your so nice and thick”. Fuck! Did she just say that? He thought he was about to just explode right there. She was moving his hands down her whole body showing him all the places to touch her. Moving his hands down to her lower half between her legs. She put his thumb in her lower lips on a small little bud and started to move it. This had her moving over him harder than before. He squeezed his eyes shut gripping her waist with one hand and moving his other over the little bundle of nerves between her legs. His hips shot up every time she came down on him. “Yes....... yes..... right there Archie. Don’t stop ah.ah.ah”. That had him bursting right there. He let out a groan and grunted with his release as she cried out. 

Then it was over. His heart beating fast from exertion. It was a high he has never felt before. When he was alone it never felt like that. It took a few minutes but then reality set in and it became a bit more clear what he had just done. He just lost his virginity to his teacher! His teacher.....what the fuck was he thinking? Then he started to panic he had to get out of here now! He shot up and started to gather his clothing. “Um I have to go....uh... I...I.. I gotta go Mrs. Grundy”. He started to feel light headed. “Archie wait....”. But Archie was running off to his truck as fast as he could. Driving off quickly his mind was racing and he was in full panic mode. Why was he freaking out? He needed to get home and think about what he just did. What the hell did he just do? 

As soon as Archie got home he ran up to his room and shut the door behind him. He was pacing from one end of his room to the other. What did he just do how did it get that far..... his fucking teacher! He could feel his heart beating in his chest he had to calm down now! Archie went to his window to get some air. As he held his head out the window he looked up and saw Betty’s room. Archies heart clenched and he started to feel nauseous. How could he do this! He was a terrible person he felt dirty. He needed a shower. Why was he feeling this way. He felt like his heart was in his stomach. 

Then there was a knock at his door. He practically jumped right out of his skin. “Hey son what are you doing with your head out the window?” Archies Face paled. “Not feeling so great dad needed some air”. Fred look concerned. “Yeah you don’t look so great Arch. Weren’t you and Jug supposed to head out this weekend?” Archie had to get his dad out of here quickly before he broke down. “Yeah we were but I started to feel sick and had to cancel. I’m going to jump in the shower and lay back dad. Hopefully I’ll feel better after a bit of sleep”. He couldn’t even look his dad in the eyes. “Alright son get some rest. I’ll bring you up something to eat later”. Archie felt terrible he didn’t feel like he deserved anything. “Thanks dad”. 

Stripping down he jumped in the hot water washing the day off of him. While he was standing under the hot stream Archie started to think about everything that had happened. How could he fuck things up so much. How was he going to go to school with her there everyday. And how in the world was he going to face his friends....... especially Betty. Sleeping with the music teacher was beyond wrong. His first time was with a women 15 years older than him. Everything just felt so good it was like his brain just shut down. He never imagined his first time would be like that. With someone so much older than him that he didn’t even have any feelings for. Archie always thought that he would feel so great afterwards. That he would be holding her close to him for the first time. Stroking her beautiful blonde hair his hands trailing down her spine. Then his thoughts went to Betty........ Betty?. He was picturing Betty in his arms with her bright smile looking up at him. Archie could feel the tears coming to his eyes. 

Shutting the shower off Archie got out and dried off put on some boxers and fell onto his bed. He needed sleep maybe he could clear his head and figure things out then. He didn’t even realize that he had these thoughts of Betty. That he even wanted to be with her like that. Betty was his best friend there was nothing romantic between them. Archie could feel something crack in his chest. And now there never could be he screwed everything up. He could never be with her like that...... she deserved so much better than him. Archie was exhausted he just needed to shut his eyes and fall asleep. Tears ran down his face. He cried thinking about everything he lost...... his innocence was gone and he didn’t know who he would be when he woke up the next day. Before he knew it he fell into a fitful sleep. 

Archie woke up with the sun shining down on his face...... he turned around groaning. Putting his head under his pillow he did not want to get up and face the day. He heard his dad walk into his room. “Hey Arch how are you feeling today son”. Archie didn’t even move. “I feel horrible dad”. Fred moved closer to him to sit on the side of his bed. “Alright son how about you stay in bed for the day. I have to head out and take care of some things at work. I will be back later tonight if you need anything just give me a call”. God his dad was the best and here he was lying to him. I guess it wasn’t technically lying but Archie felt like he was either way. Archies head was throbbing. “Thanks dad I will”. Fred walked out of his room. Archie poked his head out and watched him go. 

Archie barely moved he stayed in bed most of the day. He couldn’t get his brain to stop racing. He had to get his shit together before anyone noticed something more was wrong with him. He would just put it to the back of his mind and bury it. If only things were that easy. The days went by regardless and he started to feel a bit better. It had been a week since the incident with Mrs. Grundy and he was hoping she would just forget about it to. He avoided anyplace he thought she could go. As time passed Archie fell into a routine barely going anywhere...... he would go to work with his dad and then come home. 

It was two days before Betty was supposed to come home when he got a call from Jughead. “Hey Arch you wanna go to Pops with me and get a burger”. Archie never explained to Jug why he ditched him that weekend. And hadn’t talk to him since that day either. He thought about talking to Jug about it but decided against it. He didn’t want his friend looking at him differently. Archie was ashamed of his actions and he just wanted to move on. “ Sure Jug that sounds great. I’ll meet you there in 15 “. Hoping that Jug wasn’t mad at him for ditching him Archie headed towards Pops on foot. 

As Archie entered Pops he heard the bell. The sound was comforting. He had been in here a million times it was like a second home to Archie. He looked around and saw Jug sitting in a booth in the back. Heading towards him Archie already felt so much better seeing him sitting in their booth. Sliding in across from him he greeted his friend. “Hey Jug”. Jughead looked up from his computer. Jug always had his laptop with him everywhere he went. He was a writer and a good one at that Archie thought. “Hey Archie..... took you long enough I am starving”. Amused Archie chuckled. “You are always starved Jug. Writing anything good lately?” That was the right question he could see Jugs face light up. “Yeah man I’m writing this piece on what I like to call the Sweet Water Predator. You see there has been reports of a young woman going around praying on young teenage boys. She hops from town to town stalking young attractive boys. The last she was seen was in Greendale! that is just one town over man. I thought it would be good to get the word out there. We start school in a week and I could publish it in the blue and gold”. 

Archies whole face went pale. For some odd reason Mrs. Grundy’s face popped into his head. She didn’t seem dangerous or the type to hurt anyone. Shaking off that image he tried to push the thoughts of her from his mind. “That sounds real interesting Jug. I’m sure you will figure it out your good at the whole sleuth thing”. The two friends sat and ate their burgers and milkshakes. It felt good to just sit and chat with his friend like normal. Time flew by and it was dark by the time they headed out. “This was really great Jug thanks for asking me to come bro. Sorry for bailing on you the other weekend. I wasn’t feeling so great after I got home from work.” Jughead looked at Archie curiously with one eyebrow raised. “No problem man it’s not like we don’t do this all the time. You have been a lot more busy lately but it’s all good”. Archie was happy his friend was so cool about everything. Jug was a easy going guy but sharp as a tac. “Alright man see you later”. As Jug hit Archie on his shoulder. “Yeah man see you”. Archie turned the other way to head home. 

This was a walk he knew well. There was no reason to ever feel weird. But that was how he was feeling walking down the road. He felt like there were eyes on him....... what a weird feeling to have he thought. He shook the feeling off and continued on down his street. Walking into the house he felt better. His shoulders relaxed he hadn’t noticed he was so tense. Archie walked up the stairs to his room. He listened for a minute not hearing his dad in the house. He must be out late Archie thought. When walking into his room something felt.... off. He looked around cautiously but everything looked normal. Man he’d had to stop this he is freaking him self out. 

Getting dressed for bed he knew he would be out in no time. He was feeling better about everything after today. Spending time with Jug had him feeling the most normal he has since the thing with Geraldine. He needed his friends Archie realized he was just missing the most important one. Just one more day he thought and Betty would be home. Archie was excited to see her he had missed her so much. But also he felt like there were stones in his stomach when he thought of her. Realizing the depth of his feelings for the girl next door hadn’t been easy. He was scared she would find out about Mrs. Grundy and hate him forever. Scared that he could lose her forever he decided he would never tell her. He knew he never had a chance with her....... so did it really matter. Archie knew that it did but he was to ashamed to say anything. Betty was so perfect and Archie was a fucking mess. He could never have her no matter how much he loved her. Archie Andrews loved Betty Cooper. His heart clenched in his chest at the thought. God how could he mess things up so badly before he even had the chance to tell her how he felt........ or even realize how he felt himself. All he could do now was make sure she was happy and he would do anything to make that happen. 

That night he would dream of a life with Betty....... a life he knew he never would have. Not knowing something strange was happening outside his house Archie fell asleep. While Archie was sleeping Geraldine Grundy was slipping into her car with a picture and one of Archies shirts. She stared at the picture she took off of Archies wall. It was one of him and a blond girl she did not know. “Oh Archie this is not the end of us it’s just the beginning. Let’s hope this girl here won’t be a problem”. Geraldine whispered into the night. He had several pictures of this girl in his room. Geraldine did not like that but it was a problem she could fix easy enough. This was the beginning of an obsession and Archie Andrews had no idea what was to come.


	3. Welcome Home Betty Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty returns home different from when she left before the summer. Archie is having so many emotional feelings for the girl next door. He runs into a few problem that He is not sure how to handle not knowing Crazy is just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters in the Riverdale show just having a bit of fun 
> 
> Hi guys 
> 
> Here is the next chapter hope it’s enjoyable to read. I did a few different POV’s in this chapter thought it would fit nicely into the story. Let me know what you think in the comments below. I am not a writer or a lyricist just having fun with these characters. Enjoy

Betty:.....Returning to Riverdale 

Betty was looking forward to coming home. She has been away for 2 and a half months but it had seemed like much longer. She has had so much fun in Colorado. Though she did miss her home....... but it’s more like she missed Archie. There is so much she wants to tell him. She just needs to gather the courage to say it. There is one specific thing she has been holding onto...... too scared to say aloud to him. Her mother pulls up their drive way and she looks at the house next door. It is already dark out....... her plane had came in later than it was supposed to. Tomorrow she thinks I will be able to see him then. She can feel little butterflies start to flutter in her stomach. She is nervous to see him after all this time. Hopefully he missed her as much as she has missed him. 

Betty headed up to her room to settle in. Turning her light on she looks around. Everything’s the same....... clean, organized and pink everywhere. She feels like a stranger in her own room. One thing she realized when she was gone is that she was always putting an act on for everyone around her. She didn’t want to be this perfect girl next door that everyone expected her to be. She just wanted to be Betty. So she decided to just be happy and stop trying to make everyone around her happy. 

She had more self confidence nowadays. The only thing that scared her now was telling Archie her feelings. And the only reason she was scared was because she didn’t want to lose him if he didn’t feel the same. But one thing she knew is she was going to try....... she just needed to feel out the situation. Looking out her window towards his there was only darkness. Of course he is asleep she had gotten in really late. Getting ready for bed Betty would put all her plans in motion tomorrow. Determined to change the course people thought she should be heading down Betty Cooper was going to make a splash and make her own way. Smiling to herself she laid down and closed her eyes ready for a new day. 

Archie: Betty Coopers Home!

Archie woke up early to go for a run before he met up with Jughead. He had told Jug he would meet him for lunch at Pops. It felt good running. His mind would clear and all he could feel is the sting in his legs and his heart beating in his chest. It became a routine to run every morning. School was starting in a week and he wanted to go for Varsity so having a workout routine would help him immensely. 

His mind wondered to Betty. She was supposed to be back yesterday afternoon but never showed. Maybe she was staying a little longer? Or missed her flight? He was disappointed when she didn’t show...... it worried him. It was silly but he couldn’t help it ever since he realized that his feelings for her were more than friendship she was always on his mind. The lyrics to songs were just coming out of him. Any free time he had he was writing them down strumming out the notes on his guitar. Even though he knew he was not good enough for her it did not change the way his heart would swell when she crossed his mind. 

It has been so long since he saw her. They didn’t talk the whole summer their schedules were just so different. He regrets not making the time to try and at least contact her. Running back up to his house he needs to hit the shower to get ready for the day. 

After a quick shower Archie heads out to meet Jug at Pops. He shouts over his shoulder to his dad. “Hey dad heading over to pops to meet Jug be back later”. Archie ran out the door before his dad replied. Walking into Pops he heads towards Jug sitting in the back of the little diner. It was jammed packed this afternoon. Archie had to push his way towards the booth. It seemed everyone from school was here today. 

“Hey Jug...... this place is busy good thing you got us a booth”. Jughead was so focused on his computer. Jug looks up startling a bit at the sound of Archies voice. He scanned the room around him confused. “Didn’t notice guess I was to focused on my paper”. Archie out right laughed. “How did you not notice all these body squished together man”. Jug just shrugged with a bored look on his face. “I don’t bother with half the people in this town unless there is a good story or I have to”. The two sat in their booth just chatting about random things eating their burgers and drinking their favorite milkshakes. 

There was so much commotion in the diner you could barely hear the chime of the bell on the door. Archie was talking to Jug but when he looked up Jugs eyes were wide staring straight ahead. Then Archie noticed how quiet the place had gotten. Archie turned his head to look where Jug was staring so intently. He couldn’t see nothing at first there were so many people and nothing looked out of the ordinary. Then as if his heart stopped and time slowed down he saw what everyone was looking at. 

Betty:

Opening her eyes Betty looked at the clock reading 10 am. She slept in but she felt well rested. She needed it after the long day she had yesterday with all the traveling. She would have never slept in like this before....... her mother would’ve thrown a fit. Now she didn’t care what her mother thought. She was going to do things her own way weather her mother liked it or not. 

Getting up to hop in the shower Betty went through her new wardrobe to pick out the perfect outfit. She wanted something that was sexy but subtle as to not be obvious she was trying to hard. With the perfect outfit and out of the shower she dressed and started on her makeup. By the time she was ready she looked out her blinds to the boy next doors window to see if he was in his room. There was no movement so he must be downstairs or already out for the day. She will stop by his house before heading to Pops if he is not at home that’s the only other place she could think he would be. 

Walking downstairs to leave but before she could make it outside she heard her mother calling her. “Where are you going young lady?” Sighing Betty turns around to face her mother. “Heading over to Archies and then maybe to Pops mom”. With a look of disapproval on Alices face”. “What are you wearing? And I don’t think you should be hanging out with that boy anymore”. Rolling her eyes Betty was not about to let her mom dictate what she could wear or who she could hang out with. “I don’t think you have any right to tell me who I can or can’t be friends with mother. Not after everything with Polly you have no right. And what I wear is none of your concern either it’s not like I am walking out the door naked. So how about you focus on yourself and what you need to do to fix your own mistakes”. Betty had enough of her overbearing mother she was a hypocrite and her and Betty were not on good terms. Alices face dropped....... she knew she didn’t have the power to control her youngest daughters life anymore. Betty felt bad sometimes for talking to her mother like that but she had to find her own independence. “I will be back a little later and I will let you know if my plans change mom”. Turning around and heading out the door towards Archies house Betty felt a bit liberated. This was exactly what she needed some distance to make her own choices. 

Knocking on the Andrews residents Betty’s fidgety and nervous. The door opens and she releases the breath she was holding when she see’s Fred standing there. “Hi Mr. Andrews....... is uh Archie here?” A little shocked Fred clears his throat. “Hey Betty! It is so nice to see you. Looks like Colorado was good to you. We sure missed you around here. I know my son has”. Betty flushed pink. “Thanks Mr. Andrews it was really great......... yeah I’m glad to be home. I missed you guys too”. It made Betty feel happy that she was missed by the two sweetest men she knew. “Well that’s great Betty........ but no Arch is not here at the moment he should be at Pops with Jughead. Said he was meeting him for lunch before he shot out of here”. Laughing Betty couldn’t help but smile. She sure did miss Mr. Andrews. “Okay thanks again Mr. Andrews”. “Please call me Fred Betty. I feel so old when you guys call me that. And don’t be a stranger”. Fred was always so kind she really loved him like he was her own father. “Never Fred....... you will be seeing more of me hopefully”. Betty headed down the street to Pops feeling more and more like she was home. 

Opening the door to Pops the familiar bell chimes above her head....... “home” she thinks everything about this place gives her comfort. Looking around she can see the place is packed mostly with people she recognizes from school. Walking up to the counter to order a shake and some fries Betty looks around the crowd. Then she spots Jug with his familiar beanie on. And then there sitting across from him with his bright soft styled but messy red hair is the object of her affections. 

She starts to make her way through the crowd and things start to get quiet. Betty notices everyone is looking at her. This makes her a bit uncomfortable but also a little smug. Yes she thinks it’s me Betty Cooper rocking these hills with my hair down. Laughing a little on the inside at their reactions. But her eyes are only on Archie. Then he turns and her heart does a little flip....... god he is as beautiful as she remembers him. She can tell he is a bit more solidly built his shoulders broader and he is taller from the looks of it. But god that smile could make anyone go weak in the knees. She can see his mouth fall open and his eyes go wide. Betty is swooning internally she can only hope that stare is a good reaction. Archie is wearing a tight fitting white tee and his arms look delicious Betty thinks. The way his hair flops onto his forehead above his beautiful hazel eyes so effortlessly has Betty Cooper completely memorized. Then she is standing in front of him staring straight into his eyes waiting to see what he will do. 

Archie:

There walking towards Archie was Betty........ but God this was not the same girl he remembers leaving two months ago. Archies eyes started from the top of her and ran down her body to her feet. Hair down past her shoulders green eyes shining bright. Pink plump lips glistening in the light. A thin strapped white flowing top that dipped low between her breasts fanning down over her frame. Skin tight light blue jeans hugging her every curve down her long legs with a pair of white heels clicking against the tiles. Looking back up to her face Archies heart was pounding in his chest. Every nerve in his body was on fire he could feel his face heating up. Still walking towards him with a small smile on her face that was framed by soft waves of her hair Betty looked....... Breathtaking. 

Archie couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. His mouth hanging open probably looking like a dog in heat. Shaking his head a little Archie could hear the murmurs all around him. He knew who they were talking about. “Holy fucking shit”. Is all Archie could think. Jug cleared his throat just then so Archie turned to look at him. He had a perplexed look on his face. Oh shit! did he just say that out loud. Then she was there standing next to their booth looking right at Archie. “Hey boys mind if I join you?” A light smile on her face. 

Archie was so stunned that he didn’t move at first until he heard Jug. “Of course Betty it’s great to see you...... you look fantastic”. Archie shot up and gave Betty a big hug. Holding her soft body felt like heaven. She fit perfectly in his arms her body pressed tightly to his. He let her go as quickly as he grabbed her he didn’t want her to think he was being weird. “Hey Bets! Sorry took me by surprise didn’t know if you would be back yet. You didn’t show yesterday so I wasn’t sure if you were coming back. I know your letter said you would be but I didn’t see any movement in your room”. Archie was rambling and it didn’t seem like he was stopping god he was an idiot. “Sorry....... sorry yeah sit sit”. He sat down and scooted over so she could slide in next to him. Archie could feel the heat radiating off of her or was that just him. He could smell the light sweet vanilla scent coming off of her. Shit he was getting turned on just by her smell he had to get it together before he embarrassed him self even more than he already had. 

Thank goodness Jug spoke then. “So Betty how was your trip anything interesting to share”. Bettys face lit up eyes bright with excitement. “Oh yes! It was great Jug. Colorado was so beautiful and the mountains! You wouldn’t believe such beauty existed”. Archie couldn’t help but think.....”oh yes I could”. looking at her so intently. “ We went hiking almost everyday that is when I was not working at the office. I met so many interesting people. It was fun”. Archie was trying to catch every word coming out of her mouth but was distracted by her full lips and when she smiled his heart skipped a beat. 

There was a loud crash that startled Archie from his focus. He looked back towards the noise and his heart dropped. Mrs. Grundy was there by the register staring at him strangely. He couldn’t read the expression on her face. This was the first time he seen her since that day. He was hoping he would never have to see her again but he knew that was impossible of course. He looked away quickly hoping no one noticed how pale and panicked he felt. Then before he knew it she was standing in front of their booth talking to him. “Hello Mr. Andrews. I just wanted to stop by and see if we were still on with your music lessons”. He could see her eyeing his arm draped over the booth behind Betty. Archie started to sweat feeling really uncomfortable. And the way she was staring at him scared him a little. Why would she walk over here and ask him this? He thought he made it clear he didn’t want anything more to do with her. He had been avoiding her. “Arch..... music lessons?” He could hear Betty asking. “Um........ yeah I was taking some lessons with Mrs. Grundy”. Fuck he had to get her out of here what the fuck was happening right now. He looked at Mrs. Grundy trying to tell her with his eyes now is not the time. “I am sure I will see you in school Mrs. Grundy. Thank you for checking, but I am just going to enjoy the rest of my summer before school starts”. He could see something flash across her face but it was gone before he could read it. “Of course Archie see you in school then”. 

When she walked away he could feel his body relax. Jug was looking at him strangely like what the hell was that. Archie just shrugged hoping it looked like it was nothing important or out of the ordinary. “Arch I didn’t know you played. And here I thought I knew everything about you”. She teased him, Archie smiled at her. “I just started to dabble a little in playing. I have been trying my hand at writing some lyrics also. I haven’t gotten much done but was hoping to see if I was any good”. His heart was fluttering as Betty’s megawatt smile pierced straight through him. “I would love to hear your songs sometime if you didn’t mind showing me”. Yes.... yes is all Archie could think. I’ll play you anything. “Of course...... I would love to play you something sometime”. Jug cleared his throat Archie almost forgot he was here. “Sorry Juggie”. Betty said sheepishly. “How have you been? Writing anything good lately? I’ve always loved reading your stories..... so poetic”. Jug blushed?....... What? Archie frowned. “Thanks Betty, yeah I have been working on a few things. I would really love to get together so you could read some of my pieces sometime? You know give me your opinion and all”. The slight pink on Jugs face confused Archie. Is Jug asking Betty out? Archie could feel a hot burn in his chest he did not like the thought of Betty and Jug alone. But he couldn’t say anything about it she was not his and they were friends....... right? “Sure Juggie I would love to... anytime”. Archie did not like how she called him Juggie or how she smiled at him. He had to stop this jealous feeling inside of him before it started to show. 

So the rest of the time that they were there they laughed and joked around. It was like old times the three of them just enjoying each other’s company sharing fries and making jokes. Archie was at home here in this booth with his closest friends. He forgot about all his problems and just basked in the happiness that he felt with Betty so near. Before they all knew it was getting dark and the crowd had thinned significantly. “I better head home before my mom throws a fit I’ve been gone so long”. Betty got up from her spot next to Archie. Jug and Archie got up at the same time but Archie got out what he was going to say before Jug could. “I’ll walk home with you Betty. I should head out to”. Jug looked a little disappointed. “Yeah I should head out also. I prefer not to be on the bike after dark”. Looking impressed Betty asked “You riding a motorcycle now?”. Jug squared his shoulders proudly. “Yeah just got my license for it. I can take you on a ride sometime”. Jug looked hopeful. “Sounds fun Jug”. Archie wanted to get out of there before Jughead could say anything else. Alright Jug see you later bro.... come on Betty ready to head out?” Grabbing Betty’s hand Archie headed for the door as Betty waved to Jug. 

Archie didn’t let go of Betty’s hand the whole walk home. He was so happy to have her home he wasn’t about to let go of her now. They walked home a comfortable silence between them. Betty bumping Archies shoulder with hers asked. “So Arch what have you been up to this summer?” Archie looked down at this beautiful girl next to him. “Mostly working with my dad. Also I’ve been working out. I want to try out for the Varsity team this year. But not much other than that. I’m sure it wasn’t as exciting as your summer was”. Archie smiled down at Betty squeezing her hand. “I have to say Betty you look.....” Archie didn’t know how to say that she looked drop dead gorgeous. He didn’t want to just say she looked beautiful she was so much more than that. But telling her she looked fucking sexy was off limits too. “Amazing “. Is what he settled on. He couldn’t keep his thoughts straight he was a bumbling idiot. “Thanks Arch. Your looking really good to”. Betty bowed her head slightly a small smile curving her lips. She was so freaking cute. Archie just wanted to bring her closer he had to stop him self from just jumping on her right now. God..... how was he going to ignore his feelings if he can barely control himself now. 

It was silent for a while as they walked. Then Archie got a strange feeling. Looking around them Archie didn’t see anything unusual but had a weird feeling that they were being watched. This was not the first time he has had this feeling. “What’s wrong Arch? You look like something is bothering you”. Archie did not want to worry Betty with..... what? A feeling he had. “Oh..... it’s nothing Betty just thinking about the school year starting up”. He could feel Betty squeeze his hand. “Yeah I can’t believe Sophomore year is already here. I think I am going to try out to be a River Vixen this year”. “Yeah? That would be really great Betty. I could totally see you getting all buddy buddy with Cheryl Blossom”. Betty scowled at him and Archie laughed. “What you don’t think I would be a good cheerleader”. “Ah I know you would be a fantastic cheerleader. But why would you want to put up with that brand of crazy.” Betty and Archie cracked up. Cheryl was definitely crazy and a bit scary Archie thought. “I don’t know I think it would be fun. I can handle Cheryl”. Archie just stared at Betty he could tell there was something different about her. Very little subtle changes that he couldn’t quite pin down but they were there. “Hey did you want to come over to my place we could hang in my garage for a little bit. Maybe I could play you a little something and you can tell me how bad I am”. Archie made a face at her and she smacked his arm laughing. “Silly...... I am sure your better than average”. Man he loved this girl. And oh.... how he missed her how did he not notice he was so in deep with this beautiful creature that was Betty Cooper. “Great let me grab my guitar from up stairs and we will head to the garage”. 

They walked into Archies house and greeted his dad. Running upstairs Archie grabbed his guitar and headed back down. He told his dad they were heading to the garage. Fred just waved them off with a. “Have fun”. They went in the side door from his back yard. Archie turned the lights on. His dad had hung hanging lights throughout the garage. It was a real soothing atmosphere it could even be romantic Archie thought. “Oh Arch this is amazing when did you do this?” Archie couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “My dad did it he fixed it up for me when I started to play so I could have a place to practice my music”. Archie watched Betty look around the small space in awe. “It’s lovely. Never thought I would say that about a garage but it really is”. Archie took a seat on the couch and Betty sat next to him. He was nervous to be playing Betty anything. But he was more nervous being alone with her..... being so close to her like this. Clearing his throat Archie started to play one of his first songs he wrote. It was a simple piece about him finding a passion in music.

“I can feel these words deep inside of me”  
“The melody just waiting to be freed”  
“I can feel it in my bones it’s just there waiting to be discovered”  
“This music is something more than just words”  
“Oh how much this means to me hoping it will mean as much to you”

“Please listen and feel what feels good to me”  
“Please listen and feel what this means to me”  
“Oh the passion, the peace this brings just do me this favor”  
“Listen........ listen..... oh just listen with me”

As Archie sang he could feel Betty’s eyes on him. When he was done and opened his eyes they locked with Betty’s. She was just staring at him hands under her chin with a light expression on her face. He started to feel self conscious worried she hated it until she spoke. “Oh Archie that was...... lovely, beautiful I .... I don’t really know what to say”. Archie released the breath he was holding. “So you really like it? Your not just saying that because your my friend right?” She looked at him giving him one of her serious looks. “I didn’t only like it Arch I loved it and no I would never lie to you. Your playing is something else it was so good”. Betty had that bit of fire in her eyes when she was being dead serious about something. Archie loved that fire she always held in her eyes like it just was waiting to be released. Then there was this electrical charge in the air as he stared into Betty’s eyes. She bit her lip drawing Archies attention there he could see her getting closer to him. His body was tingling all over waiting for her touch. Archie wanted to pull Betty in close and never let go but he was frozen. It felt like a magnet was pulling her closer to him and nothing could stop it from happening. “BANG! BANG!” The loud noise was coming from outside they both jumped up startled from the noise. “What the hell was that?” 

Archie walked towards the garage door looking out one of the small windows. Not seeing anything he fully opened the door looking both ways out on the street. “That was weird. Maybe it was a cat knocking over a trash can or something”. Then a phone rang making them both jump again. Both laughing Betty looked at her phone. “I should go. My mom is calling me and it’s getting late anyway”. Heart still a little erratic from the almost kiss and the noises Archie turned to walk Betty out. “Here I’ll walk you to your house”. Going through his backyard Archie walked Betty to the gate that went into her backyard. Betty wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and hugged him hard. “I missed you so much Arch”. Heart beating hard in his chest Archie squeezed her back “I missed you too Bets”. More than you know he thought. “Good night Arch”. “Night Bets”. Archie watched as Betty walked up to her door and entered. Turning around Archie made his way back to the garage to gather his things. He was looking down at his feet lost in thoughts of Betty. As he walked in the door he saw someone sitting on the couch him and Betty were just on. Every thing in his body ran cold at the sight of the person just sitting there staring at him. 

Grundy:

Geraldine was on a mission and that mission was Archie Andrews. After their moment by sweet water river she needed to know everything about this boy. She went through all his records learning everything she could about him and anyone close to him. Geraldine had been following Archies every movement. Always watching from a distance.... his morning jogs, work, home.... his friends. Geraldine never saw him with the girl in his pictures only with another boy. Archie needed to see he belonged to her and no one else. He was avoiding her and this was making her angry. He loved her he just didn’t know it yet but she would show him. 

Geraldine was tired of waiting for Archie to come to her. This confused her they all came running to her after she had been with them. Following Archie to Pops one afternoon Geraldine watched him through the window. Sitting in her car she watched him sit with his friend an odd boy who was always stuck to his computer. Coming up with a plan as she watched him. Geraldine thought she would offer Archie a ride so they could talk. He would be trapped with her and he wouldn’t be able to resist her then. She will make sure of that. Archie Andrews was hers and he would not escape the love they shared. 

Grabbing Archies shirt she grasped it with both hands. Bringing it to her face her eye slipping shut. “Archie we will be together soon my love”. When Geraldine opened her eyes to watch her boy again she noticed him looking over his shoulder. She couldn’t see what he was so memorized by. Needing to get a closer look she slunk out of her car. That is when she saw that blond girl for the first time. She watched him watch her all she saw was red. Her boy watched this girl and nothing else. Geraldine dug her nails into the side of her thighs this had to stop now! “Bitch”..... she breathes out gritted teeth her jaw ticking. Geraldine was not having this. She stocked up to Pops and walked into the diner. 

She watched as he never took his eyes off of her not even once. She had to get his attention off of her. Looking around for some kind of idea she saw a tray sitting close to the end of the front counter. Walking up to it she passed by and swiped it off the counter causing it to fall to the ground. It hit the floor with a crash as everyone looked towards the noise. Geraldine stood there eyes on Archie when he looked over. Anger coursing through her body she looked at him with a blank look. He looked away quickly this made her even more pissed. Geraldine was going to get his attention one way or another. Walking straight to his table she never took her eyes off him. “Hello Mr. Andrews just wanted to stop by and see if we are still on with your music lessons”. He stared at her like she was crazy their eyes locked in a battle. She. Was. Not. Crazy. And he had his fucking arm draped over the back of her seat. She wanted to snap this fucking girls neck. Who the hell did she think she was. Geraldine watch this girl looking at her boy with a soft expression on her face. She was saying something but all Geraldine could think is she was going to take this bitch down. Then he spoke. “Um........ yeah I was taking some lessons with Mrs. Grundy”. Archie was giving her a look that said later. This calmed her down a little. Geraldine thought maybe he was trying to protect her but the next words out of his mouth stopped her cold. “I am sure I will see you in school Mrs. Grundy. Thank you for checking, but I am just going to enjoy the rest of my summer before school starts”. Oh he will be seeing her a lot more sooner than that. “Of course Archie see you in school then”. Turning to walk off Geraldine was going to show him just how not okay he was without her. 

Geraldine waited in the shadows for Archie to leave Pops. She planned on following him home. And when she had him alone...... she would take what is hers. She watched as he walked out with the blond. Holding her fucking hand? Following close behind them they walked towards his home. Geraldine was going crazy with emotions this girl was going to pay for touching her boy. She watched as they walked into his house. After a few minutes a light turned on in the garage. Sneaking around the house she needed to get a better look and keep an eye on them. Looking through one of the windows on the garage door she could see them sitting close. And Archie had his guitar..... playing a song? The longer this went on Geraldine rage was cutting through her. With her nails scraping down her outer thighs the tension was rising in her body. The playing stopped and Geraldine watched as they started to get closer....... that bitch was going to kiss him! She knew Archie did not want this. He wanted her not this little girl. He didn’t even move towards her like he had with her. Geraldine was having none of it. How could she stop this? Looking around she hit the garage door twice with her fists. Seeing them startled and Archie get up she ducked around the corner in the dark and waited. The garage door opened and she could hear them talking. The girl said she should head home and Geraldine smiled to herself. Archie didn’t come out the front so Geraldine snuck into the garage and went to the side door to look out. There she saw him walk her to the gate going to the next door neighbors yard. So she was his next door neighbor? This was even worse than she suspected. This girl was way to close for her comfort. Geraldine went to the little couch and sat down to wait for him to come back. They would have to get a few things cleared up. This would not be happening anymore! Archie was hers! No exceptions. If Geraldine had to get rid of this little bitch she would. Archie better play by the rules if he didn’t want to see her get hurt. She had given him the chance to come to her willingly. Now Geraldine wasn’t going to play nice anymore.


	4. Into Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie gets a surprise waiting for him back in his garage. Will he be able to figure out a way to help the people he loves and also helping himself. Archie pushes Betty away and Archie has some decisions to make quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has Sexual content/sexual assault if this is an issue or is a trigger please don’t read. 
> 
> Hi guys here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Archie is a bit different in this chapter he may seem a little weaker but he goes through some stuff it’s only natural but it will also make him stronger in the long run. Sorry took me longer to get this chapter out I didn’t want to rush through this one. It’s not as long as I wanted but Let me know what you guys think. Thank you and 😊

Archie:..... Never the same 

As he walked in the door he saw her sitting on the couch him and Betty were just on. Every thing in his body ran cold at the sight of her just sitting there staring at him. Archie was frozen...... not sure what he was supposed to say or do. When he had spoken to her earlier today he thought for sure she understood that what happen between them was over. He never actually said the words but her showing up here was going to far. But there she sat regardless eyes locked on him. He could hear himself say her name but he didn’t even feel like he was in his own body. “Geraldine?” “Wha... what are you doing here?” Geraldine slowly got up and started to walk towards him her eyes shining with a smirk on her face. 

“Oh Archie...... I needed to see you again. Aren’t you happy to see me?” She got closer reaching out her hand and grazing her finger up his arm slowly. Circling around him her fingers trailing. She grazed him with her finger tips up his shoulders to his neck and back down the other side. Archies whole body stiffened what the hell was she doing. “Geraldine I... what.... you can’t be here. My dad is inside he could come in here at any minute! You need to go.” All that was going through Archies mind was what his dad would think if he caught them in here together. He had to get her out of here now! She leaned into him bringing her mouth so close to his ear. She started to whisper softly cooing to him. That cold chill he has been getting when she is near ran down his spine. “Archie.... I can be very........ quiet let me show you just how much”. 

That was it! He was going to have to be straight forward with her. She was not getting the hints that he did not want this. He pushed her back gently getting space between them. This was making him incredibly uncomfortable. “Geraldine we are not doing this. I don’t want to do this with you. I should have never slept with you. It was a huge mistake. You are my teacher! I don’t know why I did what I did. I am sorry but whatever happened between us is over. I’m truly sorry Mrs. Grundy”. As he was talking he could see her whole demeanor change. He could swear her eyes went dark as charcoal. He watched her body tense as she just stared coldly up at him...... unmoving. 

It seemed like forever to Archie before she reacted. He was about to release a breath but what she said next had it stuck in his throat. “Oh no Archie this here!...... Is not over this is just the beginning.” She slithered closer speaking in slow but measured words. “We’re... not... done till I say we are. You. Are. Mine. As Geraldine glided her hand down his torso slipping it under his shirt. His stomach tightened as she lightly swirled her palms down his chest. She was still leaning into him whispering into his neck and ear. “Do you not see little Archie..... you have no choice in the matter anymore. I will have you. I will take what I want. And you will. Give. Me. Everything! Because if you don’t Archie. “That pretty little blond I’ve seen you with...... well let’s just say she won’t be so pretty anymore”. 

Her words had his stomach rolling. He stood stock still his heart hammering against his rib cage. There was beads of sweat running down his face as his hands started to shake. He felt like he was losing control of his body. Archie has never felt this kind of fear run through him. But something about her words had him scared shitless. He was just frozen in place unable to move unable to blink. He didn’t think he was in his own body anymore. Geraldine moved her hands lower to the button of his jeans and popped it open. 

Archie flinched his heart going crazy in his chest. He couldn’t breathe..... oh god he couldn’t breathe. She lowered his zipper so slowly he thought he was going to black out. Fear shot through him. What was she going to do to him? What was about to happen? When her fingers grazed his lower abdomen he squeezed his eyes shut tightly hoping this was just some horrible dream. Help! please! someone....... please...... please....... please help me. Archie kept chanting this in his head over and over again. Geraldine slipped her hand into Archies boxers grasping him firmly as she squeezed him in her palm. 

Tears ran down Archies face he could feel something inside of him breaking....... breaking into a million little pieces. “This here”. Geraldine paused squeezing his cock again. “Archie this is mine too and only mine! She started to move her hand up and down his shaft roughly. She had a point to prove and she was not going to let him forget it. He willed his body not to react. If Archie didn’t get hard then she couldn’t get what she wanted. Geraldine started to suck and kiss on his neck while pumping him faster. Archie could feel himself start to stiffen and he just wanted to die right there and then. Geraldine smirked knowingly. She was going to rape him and he died a little inside. How the fuck did he get here. How could he stop this from happening. Archie was crying out for help but no words were coming out of his mouth just silent tears. She was going to take everything she wanted from him no matter what. 

And then as if someone heard Archie screaming in his head for help. A voice cut through the air. “Arch!...... Arch!...... are you still out there”. His dad yelled for him from the back door. Archies eyes popped open. Then he looked down at her for the first time since she started to touch him. Geraldine froze with ice in her eyes. He has never seen such a cold look before. Geraldine pulled her hand out of Archies boxers in a rush. She started to speak softly in his ear but the words were cold and forceful. “Just remember what I said baby. I would hate for Anyone! To get hurt.” Geraldine smiled at him touching his face softly. “I will see you soon Archie.” 

Then she was gone...... into the blackness of the night just as she came. He swiftly zipped and button his pants up before his dad could walk in. Archie ran up to the garage door and closed it as quickly as possible locking the door. He leaned up against the door breathing hard his heart quickening to a painful pace. “Arch?” Shit his dad! What was he going to say? What was he going to do? The only thing he did know was he had to protect him he had to protect everyone he loved. He couldn’t say anything about what just happened here never never he would never. He had to say something now before his dad saw him like this. There was no way he could cover up his emotions good enough right now. “Yeah dad I’m coming just locking up”. His voice cracked at the end of his sentence. Shit shit calm down Archie. He walked quickly to the side door turning the lights off. He turned around looking into his garage. The memory of him and Betty laughing and talking. Betty smiling at him while he sang for her just minutes ago were gone. It’s like it never happened. Geraldine came in and killed a little piece of his soul tainting him and this place. Archie rushed out closing the door while also closing a part of him in there forever. 

Archie rushed into the house locking the door behind him making sure it was secure. He turned rushing into the living room past his dad and up the stairs giving him a hasty “Good night”. His dad noticed something was up but decided to let him be for now. Archie ran into his room shutting the door and leaning back onto it. He was trying to catch his breath trying to gain some kind of control over his body. That’s when he seen something out of the corner of his eye. Looking up there was Betty in her window at her vanity getting ready for bed. He rushed over closing his curtains before she saw him. He couldn’t see her right now not after what had happened to him. 

He gripped the curtains in his hands slowly falling to his knees. Then everything just broke inside of him. Tears ran down his face. He was gripping the curtains so tightly as he cried his whole body shook from the sobs trying to break free from his chest. How did this happen to him? Why? Every bone in his body hurt. Every nerve felt like they were cracking and bleeding underneath his skin. He was violated in one of the worst possible ways he could think of. He was sexually assaulted. Archie never really thought of a man being sexually assaulted. It never seemed like a possibility of it happening to him. But here he was now. It happened to him and this was going to continue. He knew Grundy planned to do more than she had done tonight. And if he didn’t do what she said people he loved would get hurt. 

Archie was bigger and stronger than her but something about this situation had him fearful of what she was capable of. He thought of what Jughead said to him about the predator in the next town over. Not anymore Archie thought. She has come to Riverdale and her sights were set on Archie. His whole body was racked with sobs at this thought. He was in trouble and he didn’t think there was anyone who could help him. Archie felt like he had been crying forever. It’s like time slowed down so he could live in this hell for as long as possible. He finally got to his feet he had to get into the shower to wash her touch off of him. He ducked into the shower scrubbing every inch of his body till it was raw. The tears were still slowly coming out mingling with the hot droplets of water. After an hour he still didn’t feel clean he was convinced this awful feeling was never going to leave him. 

As Archie laid in bed he had his eyes trained on the ceiling staring at nothing with a blank look on his face. Betty....... Betty....... Betty. It was like a mantra running through his head. Then like a switch was turned on he felt it. All his strength came back into his body....... Betty. He would be strong for her! Hell he would kill for her! His eyes went hard his jaw clenched with a stoney expression on his face...... cold dark anger shot throughout his body. He would protect Betty by any means. He would not let Geraldine hurt her. Anger....... an anger Archie has never had for anyone went through him. Archie would figure a way out of this. He wouldn’t let her get away with it! He decided then and there she wouldn’t ever hurt anyone else ever again. Archie had to be smart and he had to plan it out very carefully and he had to do it fast. What to do exactly he was not sure but he would find a way. But in the mean time he had to keep Betty as far away from him as possible. 

And what he would have to do would not only break her heart it would break his also.

Betty:........Confusion 

The next week confused and hurt Betty. The night after her and Archie hung out she tried to reach out several times. But every time she did he was either busy or she just couldn’t find him. How could you not see someone at all especially when they lived right next door. What was up with Archie? she was worried this was about her did she do something wrong. Betty spent most of her time with another of her best friends Kevin Keller. Kevin was great he was funny and smart and he knew all Betty’s secrets. Kevin knew how much Betty loved Archie and he was her one solace when she needed to talk about it. 

When Betty first saw Kevin let’s just say he was a little more than shocked by her appearance. “No way!! That is not the Betty Cooper I know. What did you do with our sweet little Pinky?” Kevin like to call her Pinky because she wore so much pink. It wasn’t very original but she didn’t mind it she loved Kevin. “Oh Kev you know some times you just grow up and grow out. This Cooper needed a little space to be herself”. Betty chuckled at his expression his jaw dropping open a bit not sure what to say at first. “Well...... well...... you look hot Betty and dam did I miss that sweet face”. Kevin grabbed her in a tight hug and kissed her cheek. 

They made their way to Pops to grab a milkshake and catch up. Kevin talked the whole time giving her every detail on what happen while she was gone. She really loved Kevin’s energy and how he seemed to know everything about everyone. That’s when she thought maybe he knew what was up with Archie. “Have you heard anything about Arch.... Kev?” His forehead wrinkled and eyes scrunched as he was thinking. “You know what I haven’t. He hasn’t really been around much this summer. I know he had been working with his dad. And him and Jughead have been seen here at Pops but other than that nothing”. Betty was disappointed that Kevin didn’t even know. 

“You know Betty he lives next door you could just go see him yourself. When are you going to go after that beautiful red head? I’ve seen him and dam is he ripped. I guess all that work he has been doing has got him on point. He is on fire and he has many others on fire just looking at him”. Betty smiled at that. Of course Kevin noticed and to be honest she did too but Betty loved him for so much more than the body he had acquired this summer. “Yeah Kev I know but he has been allusive this past week. 

We hung out that first day I was back but haven’t been able to pin him down. We were in his garage and he played me one of his songs. I think we had a moment....... my body was tingling we were so close to each other. Kev I almost kissed him. I made the move towards him but he didn’t move so I’m not sure he felt the same. Betty blushed a bit no matter how old she has gotten she still blushed thinking about kissing Archie. 

Kevin looked at Betty very carefully trying to read her. “You really have grown into yourself haven’t you? The old Betty would’ve let it be until Archie came to her. I wouldn’t worry about it Bets. I mean your Betty and Archie”. Kevin said it like it was the most natural thing and as if there names said one after the other explained everything. That always made Betty smile...... he was right she would see him soon and everything would be okay. But at that moment things were being put in place that Betty didn’t know anything about. Things that would affect her and Archies relationship not only romantically but effect their friendship. Some she would witness and others she would not. The thing is that she never seen any of it coming. 

The last night before school started her and Kevin were sitting in a booth at Pops laughing and talking. When the bell jingled on the door Betty was laughing at Kevin’s imitation of Cheryl flipping out over some inconsequential thing. They both looked over and seen a girl with raven black hair and dark eyes. They both have never seen this girl before and they knew everyone. But from the looks of it she was about their age. As they stared the girl noticed and made her way towards them with a smile on her face. Betty thought she was pretty but looked like she was out of place here.

“Hi my name is Veronica. Do you guys go to Riverdale High?” Kevin answered first before Betty could. “Yeah we are starting our sophomore year tomorrow. I don’t recognize you and I know everyone worth knowing. Did you just move here?” As Kevin talked she got a bright smile on her face. “Yeah just moved here from New York. My mom and me needed a change. So here we are I didn’t expect this place to be so drab. And I can tell now we are going to be besties. I miss my best gays back in New York and you make me feel more at home.” Kevin gave Betty a strange look then Veronica looked over to Betty. 

“Oh yes sorry my name is Kevin and this is our own little Pinky..... Betty”. Betty smiled and stretched out her hand. “Hey nice to meet you. I recognized your name I am the one giving you your tour around the school”. Betty was relieved to meet Veronica before school tomorrow. She got the awkward pleasantries out of the way so she could focus on other things. “Great! So happy I met you guys before I brave the halls of R.H. Any way what is there to do in this town besides catching fireflies and star gazing”. Veronica laughed as if it was the funniest thing. Betty didn’t see the humor...... yes it wasn’t a big city but their little town was beautiful and it was home. 

“Well we have the drive in a new movie plays every Friday. “The Cliff” is where the younger crowd like’s to hang out on Saturday’s after the foot ball games. And of course Cheryl Blossom’s bashes at Thistle House”. Veronica didn’t seem impressed but forced a little smile. Just then Pop called out for the to go order that was ready. “Well that’s me..... it’s so lovely to meet the two of you and I guess I’ll see you soon”. In that moment Betty didn’t have much of an opinion on Veroinca. She just seemed to be a bit spoiled and full of herself. But she was definitely a long way away from her element. But after this day Veronica would play a bigger part in Betty’s life than she would ever expect. 

Archie:....... Plan’s 

Archie was on a mission to free himself and the others around him from the crazy that was Mrs. Grundy. He just wasn’t sure where to begin or how he was going to get away from her. School started in less than a week and he would have to see her every day. He had to find out everything he could about her without getting close to her. He did not want a repeat of that dreaded night. He was worried that she would get him alone before he had a chance to expose her. 

Archie still went on his runs in the morning always looking over his shoulder afraid she would be somewhere lurking. After he would head straight to the work site with his dad and spend all day working. Then he would stay after helping his dad with paperwork or anything else that needed to be done. They were long days but he needed to stay busy and away from his house as long as possible. He had to avoid Betty he knew she would be coming over to his house looking for him. He also knew this would hurt her she had just returned and she might think he didn’t want to see her. That couldn’t be further from the truth but it was better than her being physically hurt because of him. Archie would have to face her soon and would have to explain himself to her. He just needed this week to come up with a plan to distance himself from her as well as gain knowledge on the women that threatened his Betty. 

Time was passing quickly and Archie still didn’t have a plan. Then as if it been in his face the whole time it all clicked. “Jughead”. That was his answer Jug would have the information he needed. He just couldn’t tell him anything he didn’t want Jug to be hurt in any way. So Archie would have to be discrete with his questioning on this subject and just seem like he was interested. 

It was the night before school was to start and he has successfully avoided Betty so far. But he could feel his heart and body aching to be near her. There were times he had to stop himself from seeking her out. He would catch a glimpse of her through the curtains of his window and the need would be so strong. He had dreams about her almost every night some were raw and lust full but others were just horrible. On those nights he would wake up in a cold sweat heart pounding. Archies whole being wanted to protect this girl..... to love this girl. But how was he going to do it? He had messed up so badly when he got involved with Geraldine and he was paying for it dearly.

After work the night before school was to start Archie headed over to Jug’s place. He had a plan to invite him to stay at his house so they could go to school together their first day back. Archie knocks on the trailers door loudly hoping Jug was home. FP..... Jugs dad answered and Archie smiled. “Hey Mr. Jones is Jug here”. FP looked over his shoulder and yelled for his son. “Hey Jug..... Arch is here for you boy”. Archie waited impatiently for Jughead to come to the door. “Hey Arch what are you doing here?” Jug wasn’t one for small talk he always got right down to it. “Hey Jug I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to come over for dinner and to stay over for the night? We can head to school in the morning together.” He could see the furrow in Jug’s brow so he quickly added. “My dad and I are making home made pizza tonight”. This had Jug smile he always loved Fred’s homemade pizza. “Sure Arch just let me tell my dad and gather my things”. “Great! I’ll wait right here”. Archie was relieved this would give him a chance to learn everything Jug knew about this Sweet Water Predator. 

It was nice having Jughead at his house just hanging out with him and his dad. He forgot how much he missed simple things like this he was glad he asked Jug to stay. It wasn’t only to find out about Jug’s paper anymore he truly needed this and it felt normal. As they settled back in Archies room they laid back comfortable in the silence. This was the time to ask Jug about his paper....... now or never Archie thought. “So how is your writing going Jug? Anything new or interesting?” Jug turned his head to look at Archie surprise evident on his face. It wasn’t strange for Archie to ask but Archies intrigue was. Jughead could hear the interest in Archies tone it was almost eager. “Yeah man I found out a lot about the victims and the aliases that she had been using”. 

Jughead pulled out his computer loading up the paper he has been working on all summer. “Jennifer Gibson was the name she had been using in Greendale. There were two boys that she had been involved with there. One of the boys was badly hurt after a freak accident in a mine of all places. She had fled when one of the boys told the police about what he believed she had done to this other guy. He claimed it wasn’t an accident that she had caused the collapse. You see where he was...... there was no way the collapse could of happen without something triggering it. The other boy wouldn’t talk to me. I tell you man he looked scared shitless he wouldn’t even look at me”. This had Archie turn pale with fear he was afraid of something like this he knew it would be bad but he still didn’t expect this. “That is really crazy. You think I can read what you got man? This is really interesting and your a amazing writer Jug”. 

Jughead was more than happy to let Archie read his article he composed so far. As Archie read everything Jug had his heart dropped further and further into his stomach. This was more dangerous and darker than he could ever imagine. Jug had so many details and he had talked to people that were directly affected by this. Archie didn’t want to be another victim just another story in the long line of people that had been hurt by this woman. This helped him understand what she was capable of and what he would be facing but would it help him stop her. 

Archie had made up his mind he would sacrifice himself no matter what. Geraldine could have him but she couldn’t go near Betty. No matter what she did to him he wouldn’t let this hurt anyone he loved he wouldn’t let her hurt Betty. He might have to sacrifice his body to protect them it was better than the alternative. There was still the hope it didn’t go that far but Archie wasn’t very confident he could hold her off from that. From the information he had now she was aggressive and took what she wanted.

Tomorrow Archie would see Betty and he would have to put distance between them. Archie did not want to hurt or push Betty away but there was no way he could prevent that from happening. It had to be done and it was killing him all he wanted was to hold her to him as tight as possible and never let go. In Archies mind yes she would be hurt but he never knew how much because what Archie didn’t know was how much Betty loved him. He thought he would be the one hurt more by it because to her they were only friends and for him he was in love with her. Archie was so wrong he would end up hurting her more than anyone could in the whole world. And a week from now Archies world would blow apart once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be them going back to school. Archie will have to deal with Mrs. Grundy as well as keeping Betty away from him. He also meets another obstacle that will get in his a Betty’s way. I will try and get it up by next week. Thank you guys for reading.


	5. Archies Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie heads back to school he is not sure what to expect or if he even wants to go back. He will have to make decisions and duck his way through the halls of R.H. He comes to a decision that will bring him more knowledge than he cares to know. 
> 
> ........
> 
> He heard Reggie talking to him but didn’t hear a word as he watched Betty disappear into the building. Everything about this was pissing him off.. he wanted to be able to ask the girl he wanted to the dance hell he wanted to be able to just be with her. Then it struck him....... he needed to go to Greendale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Riverdale or any of the characters 
> 
> Hey guys here is a new chapter hope you all enjoy and thank you for liking or just reading this story just having a bit of fun with this story.
> 
> I didn’t originally think this story would go this way just kinda went there as I was writing. In this chapter I did a bit of a cross over just because it felt right. Things will not always connect to the original story lines but that is the point of a fan fic right? 😊 Hope you like it either way please tell me what you think Thank you Enjoy

Archie:........ Back to School

When Archie woke up that morning he had a heavy pit in his stomach really not looking forward to the day. He was so glad he had Jughead stay over he felt a little more stable with him there. They got ready and headed down stairs for breakfast Jughead insisted on eating a big breakfast before he even would leave for the day. This usually amused Archie but he was anxious to leave he didn’t want to run into Betty. He still wasn’t sure what he was going to say to her when she asked him what was up with him. And he knew it would be coming because he knew her and she must have known he has been avoiding her. 

Luckily they didn’t run into Betty on the way to school or even when they arrived. Jughead headed to the principals office to talk to him about the Blue and Gold. He was hoping he could get in early and set up the office. Archie headed to the locker rooms to talk to the coach about tryouts. Half the team was already in the locker room going over some plays for later when he entered. “Hey Andrews. You here to sign up for tryouts? Don’t know if you will make the cut....... the best is already here”. He seen Reggie approaching him while flexing his arms. Reggie was a bit of a cocky bastard but he was still a good friend of Archies. “Yeah man just checking out the competition. Doesn’t look like there is much from what I see”. Archie smirked at Reggie while eyeing him up and down. Him and Reggie always had this rapport with one another it was like who could be a bigger dick. That’s how Archie seen it anyway....... Reg had a good heart not the easiest home life but he was a good man. 

Reggie chuckles while slapping Archie on the back. “While I gotta say you built up some muscle this summer bro. It would be good to have you backing me up out there. It’s surprising man who knew a bit of hard labor would get you ripped. Speaking of surprises....... did you see Cooper? Got. Dam she is looking hot as fuck bro. Who knew that hot little body was hiding under those pink sweaters she wore”. Archie stiffened at Reggies comments. He didn’t like Reggie talking about Betty that way let alone thinking of her in that way. “Don’t speak about Betty that way! She ain’t one of your toys that you can play with.” Archie could feel the anger in his words he didn’t trust Reggie. He was known to be a bit of a player and he didn’t want him anywhere near his Betty. “Dam Andrews I was just making an observation. What do you have a thing for Cooper?.” Archie went a little red he turned his head so he could hide his face. He didn’t need Reggie knowing that yes he did have a thing for her but it wasn’t just a thing it was so much more. Archie just scoffed and headed over to a locker to put his things away. “Alright man. Sorry I know she is your friend but still I seen her this morning and....... wow. She isn’t a little girl anymore.” Reggie said nudging Archies side. “Just watch yourself Reg. Yeah she is my friend and I don’t want you trying to fuck with her. She is too good for you anyways.” Archie smirks over his shoulder and then laughed at the look on Reggies face. 

The first part of the day went smoothly he hadn’t ran into Mrs. Grundy or Betty for that matter. Lunch was coming quickly and he knew he would have to talk to Betty sooner or later. He still wasn’t sure how to handle that but he just figured he would play dumb and let the chips fall where they may. He headed into the lunch room and grabbed a tray while looking for a spot to sit down. He seen Jug sitting out side at one of the tables near a big tree. He headed that way glad to have a buffer if he needed it. It was only minutes after he sat down that he heard whistles and calls all around him. When he looked up he seen Betty heading their way. And fuck she look beautiful even more so than the last time he had saw her. She had a beautiful summer dress on that fit her perfectly. The light dress swooshed around her long legs as if it was in a dance. The slow movement had Archie memorized as she walked towards him. His face heated up and his resolve to keep his distance almost flew right out the window. 

“Hey Arch....... Juggie”. She lingered on his name or maybe his brain was playing tricks on him. When he looked into her eyes she gave him a brief smile and then inclined her head to her right. That is when he noticed she had someone with her. From the looks of it she was a new girl. He has never seen this person before so she must be new. She was all dark hair and dark eyes even her clothes were dark in color. “This is Veronica. I’ve been showing her around it’s her first day.....”. Just then Veronica interrupted Betty. “Hi Veronica Lodge”. She put her hand out for Archie to take. He grabbed her hand and shook it once quickly. “I just moved here from New York. I have to say this high school is much smaller than my last school. But the boys seem to be much more appealing.” Veronica batted her eyelashes at Archie. 

Archie felt her eyes on him but his stare was still on Betty. She looked annoyed and rolled her eyes. Archie smiled at Betty’s reaction to Veronicas assessment. Betty went to take a seat next to Archie but Veronica slipped in quickly next to him. This surprised him but he was a little relieved too he had to keep the distance. This must of surprised Betty too because she paused for just a moment before rounding the table to sit next to Jughead. Kevin joined them shortly after...... there was excitement all over his face. “Hey my lovelies did you guys hear the exciting news?” No one answered and Kevin huffed. “Well from the dull looks on your faces you haven’t. I will be running the back to school dance this year so I am going to need all of your guys help!” Jug groaned as Veronica clapped excitedly. “Oh yes I would love to be on the decoration committee count me in Kevvie!” Kevin shot Jughead a sharp look. “Yes you too Jug. I need a camera man and since you will be writing for the Blue and Gold your attendance is a must”. 

Archie seen Betty’s head whip towards Jug a smile creeping onto her lovely face. “Your writing for B&G Juggie? I was just telling Veronica earlier that I was thinking about doing that myself. I just wasn’t sure how that would work out with me joining the cheer squad also.” Jug looked a little too happy by the prospect. “You definitely should! I could use another talented writer in my crew. We could really make B&G something great Betty”. Archies brow furrowed at the thought of them doing anything together. Fuck no! He was already feeling jealous and they weren’t even on the paper together..... shit they weren’t even doing anything that should make him feel this way. But he just couldn’t help it he wanted to monopolize all her time but he couldn’t. Archies heart was breaking inside he couldn’t do anything with her. Grundy would make sure of that. As if his thoughts had called her he spotted her across the court yard. Archies heart sped up as she locked eyes with him a devious smirk on her face. He look from Betty to her to see if she would react in any way to Betty’s presents. Geraldine just shook her head lightly and walked away. Archie could only hope she didn’t try anything that could hurt Betty. He would have to see Geraldine soon to set her mind at ease. 

For the rest of lunch they talked together but it was mostly about the up coming dance. Every so often Veronica would brush her hand or arm or even her leg against Archie. He acted like he didn’t notice he didn’t want to bring any un-wanted attention to himself. He was getting a bit annoyed with her. He didn’t want anyone touching him without his permission. He already had enough of that. Archie shivered at the thought he felt like his body wasn’t his anymore. That had Archie feeling even more pissed off it wasn’t the truth but Geraldine had the upper hand at the moment. 

Betty recognized something was wrong with Archie and of course of all people she would notice. “You okay Arch? You look...... angry?” He schooled his features quickly. “Yeah Bets I’m good. It’s nothing really”. He gave her a smile to placate her........ it didn’t work he could still see the worry in her eyes. “And Archie I need you to play something at the dance Betty said your really great!”. He looked at Kevin surprised then at Betty who looked guilty and was blushing? “Um..... I don’t think.....”. Archie never finish that sentence. “It’s all settled. I will put you in the spot before the Pussy Cat’s go on. Great! Great!” Kevin was just talking to himself now. Shit now Archie had to play at the dance thanks Kev. As if he didn’t have enough shit going on right now.

He felt Veronica turn his way so he looked up at her. “You play music too? So football... music and not to mention good looks. What can’t you do Archiekins.” Archiekins? What the? Veronica was giving him a bright smile leaning towards him on one elbow. Archie just wanted to get out of here. “Okay guys I gotta go. I need to talk to Reggie about the tryouts”. He could see Veronicas face fall...... good he thought he didn’t want her to think he would be interested. Archie saw Betty frown and move to maybe stop him but she just stayed seated. He didn’t want Betty following him right now either he just needed some space to think for a moment. He felt the weight of everything weigh on him heavily. He was rushing down the halls heading for the locker rooms. 

Then someone was pulling him into a empty class room it happened so fast he didn’t realize who it was. He looked around and noticed he was in the music room and started to panic. Then his eyes focused and seen Geraldine smiling up at him. “Mmmm. I was hoping I could get you alone today little Archie”. Geraldine had him pushed up against the wall by the door her whole body was pressed so tightly to his. Archie started to sweat he was completely alone with her. He was regretting leaving the table before lunch was over. “I seen you and your little “friends “ at lunch today. I was afraid you forgot about our conversation we had the other night Archie”. No. He had to reassure her and get her mind off Betty. “Of course not Geraldine. They are just friends we all been hanging out since we were kids that’s all”. 

Geraldine glided her hands up his body slowly making sure her nails dragged across each ridge in his chest and stomach. She then grab the sides of his face firmly those nails digging into his cheeks. “Oh Archie..... not all are just friends. I see the way you look at “Her”. Don’t think I didn’t notice. But as long as you keep your hands off of her....... we won’t have a problem”. Geraldine whispered the words so close to his mouth. She was looking at him hungrily as she pressed her lips to his. Archie didn’t move or press his lips back into her’s. She swiped her tongue across the part in his mouth as Archie shut his eyes and balled his fists. He wondered what she would do if he didn’t reciprocate the physical actions. He couldn’t act like he wanted this too she was gonna have to force it out of him. It was such an awful thought Archie started to feel the churning in his gut. Just then the door creaked open “Arch?...... His eyes snapped open as Geraldine jumped back towards the file cabinets in the corner. Betty....... it was Betty thank god he thought. “Oh...... sorry if I interrupted anything. I was just looking for Archie here”. 

It didn’t seem like Betty noticed what was just happening. He was relieved and aching to run to her and tell her everything at the same time. “No worries Ms. Cooper. I was just putting Archies file together so he could get credit for his music lessons”. Betty had a bright look in her eyes when she looked over at Archie. “That’s really great Arch! Um....... you think I can have a moment with you Archie?” Archie looked over to Geraldine and cleared his throat giving her a slight nod acknowledging he understood what she said earlier. “Yeah Bets of course. Thank you Mrs. Grundy I will talk to you more later”. He turned to leave the music room not looking back. 

He didn’t realize he practically ran out of there and down the hall. That was until Betty yelled for him he was already a good ten feet away. “Arch!...... Archie. She finally caught up to him. Are you good...... are.... are we good? Did I do something wrong I feel like you have been avoiding me”. She looked so distraught it made Archies chest ache. He was already hurting her and he hated it. “No...... no Bets you didn’t do anything. I’m good I promise just been so busy. I’ve had so much on my plate my mind hasn’t really been all there”. She still didn’t looked convinced so Archie grabbed her hands in his and automatically Archie felt calmer. He was trying to ease her mind but just a touch had him feeling a bit better. He looked into Betty’s worried eyes and lied to her. “Promise Bets everything is okay........ me and you are okay. I’m just really busy and I’m handling it..... ok?” This convinced her a little then her eyes softened and she squeezed his hands. “Ok”. 

He looked over her shoulder to make sure Geraldine wasn’t watching them. Comfortable she wasn’t lurking Archie gathered Betty into his arms and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry Bets. I didn’t mean for it to seem like I was upset with you. I’ll talk to you soon though........... I’m glad your back home”. Archie didn’t hold her too long and kept it to a more friendly hug. But he did linger with his nose in her hair and his fingers grazing her lower back when he released her. His own body betrayed him it’s like he couldn’t help the little touches or how his body gravitated to hers. Betty looked up from beneath her lashes at him a shy smile and a light pink blush on her cheeks. The picture of beauty Archie thought. “Me too Arch”. Then Archie smiled and turned to walk away. Walking away from her it was harder than he thought it would be but it was for the best he kept telling himself. 

Betty:....... The Great Halls

The longer Betty hangs around Veronica the more annoyed she gets. It’s not that she doesn’t like Veronica she just says some stupid shit sometimes. She can tell Veronica is trying to fit in and that she really does like Betty and her friends. She can also tell she really likes Archie too. Betty does not like this but he isn’t even paying any attention to her so she feels better about the situation. And maybe a bit about her chances with him. Betty feels a little bad for Veronica...... she is trying so hard to get Archies attention. And you can tell she never has to try this hard with anyone. But she doesn’t feel that bad. It would break her heart if Archie seemed interested even a little. But he is still acting distant...... like he isn’t fully there in the moment with any of them. 

Betty was going to get him alone and find out what is going on with him if it was the last thing she does. Lunch continued with ease with all their friends talking about the up coming dance. But Betty knew something was still off with Archie. He stayed mostly quiet while everyone else talked. She couldn’t help but keep glancing over at him, he would do the same but his eyes would flit away quickly. Then suddenly he excused himself something about meeting up with Reggie. Betty eyes scrunched up as she looked over to where she noticed Reggie was earlier and still was as Archie was heading in the opposite direction. 

After a few minutes Betty excused herself she was going to go find him. She headed for the same door she seen him enter. Betty walked down the halls wondering where he might go. Maybe the boys locker rooms? She thought as she was passing by the music room. Then she heard faint voices coming from the door. He could of went to talk to Mrs. Grundy so Betty turned back and slowly opened the door. She didn’t want to barge in if they were busy but she needed to see and talk to him. “Arch?” As Betty entered she seen Mrs. Grundy by her file cabinet messing with some papers and Archie was leaning against the wall close by. He looked...... relieved? Betty thought that was a little odd she had gotten a weird feeling when she entered the room but shook it off. 

After leaving the music room the awkward feeling she had dissipated but was left with a slight tense feeling. Arch!...... Archie. Are you good........ are......... are we good? Did I do something wrong I feel like you have been avoiding me”. Betty felt a little pang in her heart she hated that their friendship seemed strained. Yes Betty was in love with Archie but he was her best friend first and he was worrying her. She could see the pain in his eyes and she knew it wasn’t about her but it was something for sure. “No...... no Bets you didn’t do anything. I’m good I promise just been so busy. I’ve had so much on my plate my mind hasn’t really been all there”. Archie wasn’t telling her everything and this worried her he always talked to her before. He grabbed her hands and reassured her again this made Betty feel a bit better about the situation. Then Archie grabbed her and hugged her so tightly Betty’s whole body felt his warmth swallow her whole. “I’m sorry Bets I didn’t mean it to seem like I was upset with you. I’ll talk to you soon though........... I’m glad your back home”. It was a friendly hug but at the same time it felt so intimate. She just wished he held on a little longer. All Betty was able to get out before he was heading back down the hall was a “Me too Arch”. Betty watched her best friend walk down the hall all she wanted to do was run after him. Her heart fluttered for him but a feeling of dread came over her in that moment also. Her emotions were just everywhere....... this boy was going to drive Betty crazy. She knew there was more going on here that Archie wasn’t saying. Betty was going to find out what was wrong with Archie one way or another. 

Archie:......... Problems and Greendale 

The school day wrapped up without anymore big events. Archie just wanted to go home now. But he still had football tryouts then he could get the hell out of here. Before he got on the field he cleared his mind of everything and just enjoyed the game. Being on the field made Archie feel strong almost powerful in a way. Him and Reggie were dominating the field together. If felt good to just have fun with his friends that for a moment Archie forgot about all his issues. 

After tryouts were over him and Reggie were discussing who they thought would be the new team captain. “Archiekins!” He cringed at the name he wondered if she did that with everyone’s names. Archie looked over his shoulder and seen Veronica and Betty walking down the field in cheerleaders uniforms. “Dam dude you already got the new girl on your jock. I would love to see what that is all about”. Reggie could go ahead and have at it he only had eyes for Betty. She looked so cute in her uniform with that little smile. She bounced a little with every step. Archie could see the happiness on her face. The confidence she held in her body as she walked had Archies eyes glued to hers. 

“Hey girls...... nice uniforms. So I guess this means you made it on the squad”. Archie smiled at Betty....... not that he doubted she would make it it’s just he knows how Cheryl can be. “Oh yes! You should have seen Betty Archiekins. She ripped Cheryl a new one when she tried to shut Betty down. I didn’t even have to take her down a notch like I usually have to do with bitchy people like her”. This girl talks so much Archie thought. Betty couldn’t even get in a word with this one around. “Well anyway. So the dance is coming up who are you taking Archiekins? Archie looked at Betty and seen the surprise cross her face. He wasn’t sure what to say to Veronica he didn’t want to go but Kevin already offered for him to sing that night.

“Um........ I’m not sure. I guess I will just go stag with the boys”. Archie looked at Reggie pleading him with his eyes to agree. But Reggie wasn’t even looking at him he had his eyes on the girls. “Non sense Archiekins. You have to have a date for the first dance back. You and I can go together. I could be your date?” Veronica was looking down at her feet and then back up at him. He felt like an ass he could tell she was nervous awaiting his answer but he didn’t want to go with her. He was quiet for a little longer than he should have been when she spoke again. 

“Well I mean if you want? And Betty could go with Reggie here right Betty. We could all go together”. Both Archie and Betty snapped their heads up looking at each other. No...... no! That was the last thing he wanted. “Hell yeah I’m in.....”. Archie shot his eyes to Reggie and cut him off. “Well we could all go together you know as “friends”. He emphasized the word friends he looked at Betty again she looked irritated. He wondered if it was at him for cutting Reggie off from asking her or if it was Veronica. He hoped it was the latter he didn’t like the idea of Betty liking Reggie. Veroinca looked disappointed but agreed. “Okay that sounds..... fine I guess we will talk soon boys”. Veronica hurried off dragging Betty behind her. Archie watched her go she didn’t even get one word in. He wondered how she felt about all this. 

God he just wanted to be with her. He heard Reggie talking to him but didn’t hear a word as he watched Betty disappear into the building. Everything about this was pissing him off.. he wanted to be able to ask the girl he wanted to the dance hell he wanted to be able to just be with her. Then it struck him....... he needed to go to Greendale! Maybe if he track down these other guys they could give him answers and maybe some ammo against Geraldine. He had been lucky the last few times Geraldine had him cornered he didn’t think that would be the case going forward. He was glad that Jug was doing this story or he would never have the information he needed. Jughead had sent the story to Archies email so all he had to do is track down these two guys. With a determined look on his face he stocked off to the locker rooms leaving Reggie confused as to what just happened. 

Greendale:

Archie headed home to drop his stuff off his dad was still gone so he grabbed the truck keys and ran out. The drive was a few hours from Riverdale so he knew he would be gone well into the night. Archie texted his dad telling him that he would be hanging out with Reggie and having dinner at his place tonight. He just had to make sure to be home by curfew he was glad his dad had extended it to 11:30. He was anxious as he drove out of the city limits. He kept an eye on his rear view mirror making sure he wasn’t being followed . He knew that Geraldine has followed him in the past she had said as much but he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. When he seen the Greendale sign he breathed deeply he could only hope this would help him. 

Archie had the address for one of the guys he would start there. In Jugs notes the other guy was in the hospital. It had been months so Archie wasn’t sure if he would still be there. The town reminded Archie of Riverdale but there was something in the air that felt a little different. He pulled up in front of the address he had gotten from Jughead. Archie was feeling nervous he was about to come face to face with someone who was violated by the same woman. Taking a deep breath Archie exited the truck and strode up to the door and knocked. 

A tall broad blond boy answered the door after the third knock. The guy that answered looked strong and confident. Archie was just staring at him he looked back at Archie confused and a bit uncomfortable. “Yes? Can I help you with something”. Archie shook his head to clear it he was a little taken aback by the guy’s appearance. “Um.... yeah I am looking for Marcus Melton?” 

The guy looked even more confused by this. “Yeah that’s me. Do I know you?” This guy was built just like Archie apparently she had a type....... this made him shudder. “No you don’t know me but we have something in common I believe. I know this is strange but do you think there is somewhere we can talk?” Archie hoped this guy would talk to him. He could tell that Marcus was unsure about him....... he look skeptically at Archie. “Jennifer Gibson”. Archie whispered the name not sure if anyone else was here or if they knew anything. The color drained from Marcus’s face instantly. 

Archie hated he had to bring this all back up for him but he needed answers. “I’m sorry to do this but I really need to talk to you. I have a friend you may know.... Jughead Jones? He was writing a paper and you had talked to him. I think she is in my town now and doing the same thing to me as she did to you”. This had the guy snap out of whatever was happening in his head. “Yea...... uh...... yeah come in”. His voice was shaking he was like a completely different person than the one who first answered the door. They sat on the couch in complete silence making Archie even more uncomfortable by the boys reaction. “So. Archie cleared his throat. “I think I should tell you my story first. I’m pretty sure it’s the same person but I need to make sure.” 

As Archie told Marcus everything from start to finish he just sat there un-moving. “She has made my life a nightmare and it’s only been a few weeks. I’m afraid she will really hurt the people I love. I need something to stop her anything you could tell me would help. I don’t want her doing this to anyone else. I want her in jail not off to another town so she can hurt other people. I’ll need something big”. 

Marcus was quiet so long Archie wasn’t sure he heard everything he had said. “It’s her! I......I.....I...... can’t believe she is so close by. I thought she would have been long gone from here after what she did”. His body was trembling so much Archie could see it. His nerves made Archie nervous. Archie grabbed his upper arm tightly to ground him. “I understand how fucked up this is....... believe me. I need your help to end this is there anything you can tell me”. For the first time since he said the name the boy looked into Archies eyes. 

“She showed up here 2 years ago. I was a Sophomore in high school. She was beautiful and talented every boy in school had a thing for her. I was on the football team so I was at school late into the evening a lot of days. I was walking home after school one day when she offered me a ride. I shouldn’t of got into the car but I did. She was flirting with me it felt good that a beautiful woman was paying so much attention to me. It didn’t take much to get me on board for what ever she wanted”. 

Archies heart dropped the similarities had his gut churning. “I was infatuated with her. She took my virginity. I thought I loved her. We were together for a whole year before things started to get weird. I wanted to be with her more and more so I would show up at her place without calling. She would get pissed and tell me that “I only would come when she called”. Every time she got mad at me the next time we were intimate she would physically hurt me some how”. He lifted his shirt and Archie saw long cuts littering his chest making Archie sick to his stomach. “This is just some of what she did...... some scars you can’t see”. 

Archie could see the broken look in the boy’s eyes. “But like I said I was infatuated with her. I would do about anything for her if she asked. One day I was missing her so much that I decided to go to her no matter the punishment. I hadn’t been with her for a few weeks. When I arrived at her home there was another guy there and they were arguing. He stormed out so I hid off to the side but Jennifer saw me. She had spun me a story about how he was trying to hurt her and that he was going to take her from me”. Marcus looked up at Archie the anguish was all over his face. 

Archie was so transfixed with the story he couldn’t talk. “You don’t understand. She had me wrapped completely around her. You are different. You recognized the mistake you made right away. Me...... I was in too deep by that point I believed anything she said to me. Jennifer came up with a plan to get him to leave her alone. All I had to do was sneak into the mines and get access to a certain area”. Chills ran through Archies whole body none of this was in Jugs notes or story. It was more than Archie had expected. 

Marcus was hunched over and started to sob. “I didn’t know what she was going to do believe me man I didn’t know”. More sobs came out of the boy and Archie was just frozen in place. “The next day there was an “accident” at the mines and someone was critically injured. I was so scared....... she told me that this was on the both of us now. That if I told anyone then something bad might happen to me to..... or I would go to jail. I had a friend that had a father in the sheriff’s office. I went to them soon after that. I didn’t tell them everything just that I believe it wasn’t an accident. They already believed it wasn’t just by the explosion alone and the area it happened in. I just told them that I over heard an argument that implicated her. By the time they went looking for her she was long gone. 

She manipulated me into believing she loved me and made me an accomplice in trying to murder someone. She will probably do the same to you....... If your going to take her down your going to have to be careful she is smart and crafty. And so fucking unbelievably crazy. I didn’t see it until it was too late”. 

By the end of all that shit Archie was pale and scared for everyone around him. Geraldine was capable of hurting anyone that was close to him no one was safe with her around. “Who was this other guy? And do you know where I can find him?” Marcus just shook his head. “The last I knew he was in a coma in the hospital. I’ve been to scared to find out more about him. The only thing I knew was that he was a few years older than me and has a younger brother a few years younger than me.”

They were both quiet for a long time after that then Marcus spoke again. “I’m sorry man so fucking sorry. For what happened and for what is happening to you now. I’m sorry I don’t have anything solid that can help you. I can only hope you can escape before......”. He trailed off looking more broken than Archie had seen anyone look before. Without saying another word Archie got up and put a hand on his shoulder. He just gave him a sad but determined look and walked out. He didn’t want to have that same broken look in his eyes as Marcus by the end of this. He would figure something out before he left Greendale today. 

Archie looked up the location of the hospital. He needed to find out what they were arguing about it could be the key to his problem. He just had a first name. Even in the paper clips Jughead had didn’t have any details on this guy. “Tommy” He would find him hopefully awake...... hopefully alive. 

Arriving at the hospital Archie really wasn’t sure where to start or really where he should go. He thought he would look for the trauma area maybe if he started there someone would know who he was looking for. He headed to the 3rd floor and straight to the receptionists desk. This was a big incident so even with just the first name Archie was confident he could find him. Approaching the front desk he seen two nurses at the station. “Hello. I was wondering if maybe you can help me. I’m looking for a patient but I only have his first name”. The nurse in front of him looked up at him with one eye brow raised. “Well young man we have a lot of patients here that could possibly have that same name”. “Yes I understand that. Well you see I live in the next town over and seen there was a mine accident in the papers a few months back. His name is “Tommy” and I wanted to see how he was doing. You see he helped me and I want to pay my respects”. Archie said so sweetly he threw in his signature crooked smile just to be safe hoping it worked. The nurse smiled at him and Archie breathed a sigh of relief. “Sure son I can check for you I remember that accident. What’s the name you have again?” “Tommy... Miss” He waited anxiously as the nursed tapped away at the key board.

“Okay young man looks like he is in room 254 that’s just one floor down. Make sure you check in at the front desk down there”. Archie smiled and thanked her. “Thank you so much ma’am”. Archie rushed back to the elevators to head to the second floor. He was conflicted on one hand he was happy he found him but worried that he was still in the hospital after all this time. After checking in and told that visitation hours were ending in half an hour Archie headed to the room. Slowly opening the door Archie stepped into the room hoping he was awake and alone so he could talk freely. 

First thing he noticed was the beeping of the machines. Other than that the silence was deafening. There in the bed he could see a young man with half his body covered in a cast. Archie could see just by looking at him that had after all this time the explosion had irreparable damage. Grabbing the chart at the end of the bed Archie looked to see if he was still in a coma or not. 

He was so engrossed with the papers in front of him he didn’t hear the door open. “Who are you?” Startled Archie jumped and dropped the chart he was holding. “Uh..... um sorry I was just seeing how Tommy was doing”. There was a young girl and boy standing in front of him sending him sharp looks. The girl was very small with the palest hair he has ever seen and the boy tall and lanky. The boy was gripping the girls hand tightly. They looked close to his age maybe this was the brother Marcus had mention. “How do you know Tommy?” The boy asked. “I really don’t. I heard what happened and I just........ 

Archie took a deep breath he needed to be honest with them. He was a terrible liar any way. “I needed to talk to him about something very important”. The girl kept looking at him funny it was like her eyes were burying deep into his soul. She was so still that Archie didn’t think she was even blinking. She finally spoke after what seemed like forever. “You have the same aura as Tommy. And even stranger you have the same mark on your soul...... it’s kinda like a bruise....... tainted”. He could see a puzzled look on her face but also there was intrigue in her eyes as she hummed to herself. “Who are you? And why are you connected to Tommy?” 

This shocked Archie. How would she know they were connected in a way. What a strange girl Archie thought this was too weird. “I’m not weird. I’m just good at reading people”. What the.... okay yeah that was weird. “Uh well........ my name is Archie Andrews and I live in Riverdale. And back at home let’s just say I am dealing with a situation that I believe he can help me with”. “Well my brother can’t help you right now he has been in a coma for over a month now. And I’d appreciate if you didn’t lurk around here. We don’t know who did this to him but we are still looking”. Archie could see the boy getting more upset as he talked. “I didn’t mean no disrespect or any harm. I just really need answers or I am afraid something bad might happen to someone I love”. 

The boy and girl looked at each other which looked like they were talking with their eyes. Archie could see the connection between the two and for a moment he was jealous of what they had. After an uncomfortable amount of time of them staring at each other they finally looked to him. “Okay tell us what you know and maybe I can help you. We definitely think there was foul play involved in Tommy’s “accident”. And I have a feeling you know a lot about it”. 

The girl looked smart and he felt as if he could trust her. There was just something about her that put him at ease. So Archie told them the whole story from what happened to him to what he found out. And what Marcus has said he believed happened to Tommy. As Archie told his story the boy’s face fell and he could see the hurt there but the girls expression never changed. “Wow. Okay...... that’s a lot to take in”. The boy sat down in a seat close to his brother and Archie could visibly see the weight on his shoulders. “I think I can help you”. The girl spoke up. “But it might not be in the way you might expect. If you can be open minded and listen this could help you on your mission to stop this monster”. Archie could do that! It’s all he wanted...... anything that could help him. “Yes I can. I will. Anything that might help me would be greatly appreciated no matter how unconventional. The girl gave him a little smirk almost like she wanted to laugh. “By the way my name is Sabrina. Sabrina Spellman and this is Tommy’s brother Harvey Kinkle”.


	6. Something Strange is going on in Greendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie heads out of the hospital with Sabrina and Harvey to where he does not know. What he does know he trusts this girl. This is a turning point for Archie this chance meeting will seal Archies future forever. And everything he thought he knew about the world changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait I got really busy with work and just life. I didn’t forget or give up on this story just yet. Hope you all like it the ones who have been waiting or subscribed I’m sorry for the wait. This one is a bit shorter but I wanted to get it out to you guys. Please let me know what you think so far. I appreciate the kudos and any comments you would like to leave. Thank you for reading it makes me happy enjoy

Archie:........ The Spellman’s

Archie followed the couple out of the hospital feeling a sense of relief but also hopefulness deep inside of him. He didn’t know how to explain it but he felt that this is exactly what he was looking for. There was no explanation of why he felt this way he just knew. He also had hope now that him and Betty could have the same love and happiness that these two had one day. 

As he hopped in his dad’s truck to follow Sabrina and Harvey to where ever she was taking him his phone rang. A unknown number popped up on the screen he did not recognize the number so he ignored the call. As soon as it stopped it started again and he silenced it then it did it again and again. “What the fuck. Who keeps calling someone back to back”. As soon as he was pulling into a drive way behind the truck in front of him the phone rang again. He looked around him and noticed his surroundings it was the creepiest place he has ever been. There was fog hovering low to the ground the plants in the area were all dead even in the peak of summer. There was a graveyard in the middle of the property and that is when he noticed they were at a funeral home? What the hell were they doing here? As he read the sign “Spellman Mortuary” he had a chill run down his spine. How fucking creepy...... who was this girl? Even with everything he was not scared only hope bloomed in him. The constant ringing cut him from his thoughts. 

Archie answered with agitation in his voice “Hello!”......... “Now. Now Archie it that any way to talk to me”. His blood ran cold what the fuck! How did she get his number? “You see I was wondering where you went off to. As far as I can tell you are no where in town and now you are ignoring my calls little Archie”. All words were stuck in Archie’s throat he had to come up with an explanation fast. “Geraldine?.........”. “Yes sweet little Archie did you think I would not notice you were gone”. Spit was thick in his throat he had to swallow deeply. “No...... I just....... I had to take care of some last minute errands for my dad you know drop off paperwork at a few of his job sites. I was driving so couldn’t answer the phone right away Geraldine”. The line was silent for a beat too long as he held his breath then she spoke. “Your very lucky baby that I believe you. I am sitting in front of your house now and I can see that little bitch you can’t keep your eyes off of. I was afraid I would have to approach your little “friend” now wouldn’t that of been a shame. Archies body froze and shook with anger but also with slight fear. She was watching, stalking Betty stalking him! fear ran deep into his bones at the thought of Geraldine so close to Betty. Of course not Geraldine. I promised you I would stay away no need to do anything..... drastic. He wanted to say crazy because that is what she was fucking Crazy!. She cleared her throat and her voice softened he could hear the difference in her voice immediately. “Oh baby I knew you would come to your senses. Now I was looking for you for a reason. Unfortunately I have to head out of town for a few days. I wanted to see you before I left....... and remind you what is mine while I was away. But since your not here we will have to wait to get re acquainted. But that’s okay it will just be that much more better”. Archies stomach churned and clenched at the thought. “Yes Geraldine. I will be waiting for you”. She let out a pleased hum. “That’s a good little boy. Now you be good while I’m away Archie don’t think I won’t have eyes on you at all times”. He had a feeling she wasn’t exaggerating and that worried him more than anything. What had she done. “Bye for now my little lover. I will see you soon can’t avoid me forever”. The line clicked then went dead. Archie just sat there struck by her words paralyzed by her insinuations.

There was a sharp rap at his window that snapped him out of the daze he was in. He looked over at the all too knowing face of Sabrina and for a minute it was like she knew exactly what had just happened. And surprisingly this was a comfort that maybe he wasn’t the only one that knew what was being done to him. “Archie? Are you coming?” He took a deep breath and exited his truck unknowingly heading into something that he never knew could exist in this world. 

He followed them up the stairs to the house every stair creaking under his feet but they were silent under hers “odd” he thought. “Who’s the ginger?” It was a wisp of air but he was sure he heard someone say it but when he looked around all he saw was a jet black cat at the front door. “Where are the Aunts Salem?”. Was she talking to the cat? “Non sense. This is important to me and Harvey”. Archies gaze locked with the animals and he stared at intelligent eyes so much more than should have belonged to a cat. Better not to question what he knows to be impossible but than again ever since he stepped foot in this town he could feel a difference. 

“Aunt Hilda!...... Aunt Zelda? Sabrina yelled throughout the expansive front entrance. The room was all dark colors....... a bit gothic in Archies eyes. Then as if out of no where a sleek figure appears before them. A slender built almost pretty male was standing in front of them now. “Sabrina? What’s going on?” He looked curiously at Archie one eyebrow cocked almost an amused look on his face. “Why do I feel tension, angst, sorrow, fear.......... longing? Who is the radiating red head?” Archie looked at Sabrina with trepidation. The comments made Archie feel un easy for the first time since he’s been in Sabrina’s presents. “Ambrose stop your making our guess uncomfortable. He doesn’t understand his own depths.” My own depths what the hell does that mean. “ Whoa cuz!...... The emotions coming off of this one is........ intense! It’s rare to find someone with that. Intensity. The goodness it’s coming off in waves but there is a darkness there....... it’s a bit new but there none the less. But it wasn’t done maliciously. Hmmm shame h........... Sabrina cut him off with one quick dark look. “No Ambrose. That is enough I need to explain certain things to Archie he is going to help us and we “will” help him. 

Ambrose just threw up his hands in defeat cocking an eyebrow at her and Archie could see the similarities between the two oddly enough. Then he just sauntered right pass them bumping his hip to hers a wicked look on his face. Intriguing people Archie thought. He hadn’t seen nothing yet. 

The house was nothing like he has seen ever. He trailed behind lost in the details of the home. “So dark. So so alive”. He could feel the house it sounded crazy but he could. “It can feel you too. Your light is strong.” Her voice startled him he was so lost in it all. “Wha..... what do you mean?” She just laughed and smiled brightly at him. “Your a special soul Archie. Good I guess is the right word and everyone and everything around us can sense it. Your pure, yes you have a few cracks in your armor but that is why your here. Yes? Don’t worry we will get you where you need to be”. She winked at Archie then he looked to Harvey who had been so quiet. But all Archie saw was a blank look lost in his own thoughts except for the one tell that he was feeling anything at all. Archies gaze fell to their hands and he could see Harvey gently running his thumb across Sabrina’s hand holding it tightly giving and receiving comfort in that one action. 

He walked into what he would call a kitchen but it looked more like a garden there were so many plants in this one room. But unlike anything he has ever seen before. Then he noticed there was a short robust woman with her back turned away from them mixing liquids? Archie wasn’t sure everything was so strange since he entered this house but to be honest things were a bit off since he set eyes on Sabrina. 

“Hey Auntie. I have a visitor for you”. The stout woman turned and there was a bright smile on her lips but also a slightly manic look on the short blond woman’s face. It took Archie by surprise she looked overly excited but a slight confused look on her face. “Oh! Sabrina your early but I expected you an hour ago!” The statement confused Archie even more. But the looks they gave one another was as if they had a silent conversation without him knowing. How strange. With every step every look and movement it seemed to just get more bazaar but Archie promised to be opened minded no matter what. 

“Auntie Hilda this is a friend and he needs help taking care of an issue back in “Riverdale”. The crazed looking woman eyed Archie literally with one eye open almost popping out of her socket with the other eye closed. “Archie? Or Archibald? Or maybe I can just call you “Arch”. The woman giggled to herself as if in on a joke. Surprised she knew his “names” some that were only used by people close to him he asked. “I’m sorry do I know you some how?.......... no one ever calls me Archibald and only the closest people to me call me Arch. Perplexed by the knowing look in everyone’s eye Archie was struck on how odd this was but he wasn’t uncomfortable by it all. 

“Yes. Yes let’s see I have just the thing”. It was as if Archie never spoke he watched as she sorted through various tiny bottles. He listen to her mumble to herself some words he caught but didn’t know what she was doing. “No not that one too good for that. Maybe.... not dead but maybe”. She continued to search through the array of strange bottles and then a loud clacking noise interrupted her and everyone froze for a split second. “This should be fun”. He heard the voice of Ambrose pipe up it startled Archie because he was right next to him and he hadn’t even noticed him there. This guy was good at sneaking up on him. 

Then a loud clear authoritative voice boomed through the kitchen that gave Archie chills down his spine. “What in the name of darkness is going on in here! Sabrina! Hilda?” When she stepped in view of Archies sight he could see a dominant woman that matched her voice. She had a classy but dark look to her not as in bad but there was something that was a little scary about her. She locked eyes with Archie and gasped eyes widened and she took a step back as if scared of him. “Who the hell....... Why is a white light in our home!” She screeched pointing a finger in Sabrina’s direction. “I know you have something to do with this. Get him out of here before he has the light shining on all of us”. 

Sabrina sniggered at the woman and rolled her eyes the one she called Hilda shot her a worried look. “Oh Auntie Zelda calm down he is not here to bring you into the “light”. I brought him here because he needs our help and I need his”. “Why would you need the help of someone like him you know you could have came to me. Sabrina just rolled her eyes again smiling at him and the ease he had since in her presence washed over him again. “Auntie I needed a pure soul for the help I’m seeking. And Archie here is one of the purest I’ve ever felt. There is an issue we both need resolved and if you look closely you can see the stain it has left on him.” The sharp woman looked at Archie with critical eyes burrowing deep into him Archie could feel the penetration of her gaze. “Oh I see. So you found the person you’ve been looking for. Hmmm I see this one is a nasty one praying on children. Ok fine get what you need and get him out of this home before he has an effect on this house. I can feel his gravitational pull already”. 

Archie was so confused he didn’t understand any of this white light, pure soul nonsense. He didn’t care he just knew these were the people that could help him he finally spoke up. “I’m sorry for the intrusion ma’am I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t extremely important. I promise I’ll be out of your hair very soon”. His natural easy smile broke across his face as he looked at her then everyone else in the room. “See! That smile! He doesn’t even know he’s doing it. Ugh..... Sabrina”. She said in a warning tone and spun on her hill and stomped out of the room. He looked at everyone again confusion all over his face and noticed everyone was a little closer to him smiling brightly. “It’s okay Arch. I can explain more later if you would like”. 

“Oh!” Hilda yelled loudly that snapped their attention back to her. “This. Perfect this is just what you will need!” She grasped a tiny vile in her hand and grabbed Archies hand gently and placed a blue bottle in his hands. “This will let’s say...... neutralize your subject. It will bring everything into the light and punishment will be concrete”. He didn’t understand how this little bottle could help him or do any of the things she said. “I.. I don’t understand. What do you mean how will this stop her”. Sabrina grabbed his hand and lead him to a chair and sat him down with a serious look on her face. 

“You see Arch there are things in this world that don’t always make sense. Remember when I asked you to be open minded? Can you trust me?” Archie nodded his head and inclined his head for her to continue. “Okay so here it goes”. Sabrina flicked her wrist and with a swift hand movement the bottle he was holding was now in her hand. Then something that should have never been a possibility happened right before his eyes. With quick little movements of her hand all the bottles that Hilda had been going through were moving, spinning in the air then each were sat neatly back on the counter. Archies jaw dropped as he just stared dumbly at the little bottles then back to Sabrina. 

“Don’t be afraid Arch. Me and my family are witches we were born witches from generations back from the beginning. I know that maybe this is a lot or hard to believe but believe me when I say I want to help you”. Archie took in her words and just sat silent for a moment stunned at what he just witnessed. But he was determined to stop Geraldine from hurting anyone he loved or anyone else ever again. “This will help me stop her for good? I don’t care what you are or not I just need to know that this will make her pay for everything she has done to who knows how many people”. “Yes Arch this will make her pay for all her sins. This potion stops all the dark urges one has in them and makes the confess their wrong doings. This is perfect for someone like you it won’t mark your soul in any negative way”. This was a relief he didn’t want to kill anyone not even someone like her. 

But there was apart of him that wasn’t sure it was enough. There was doubt in him not from their abilities but that it would work on her. “There was this moment when I looked into her eyes and saw nothing it was just black. What if this doesn’t work on her what if....”. He couldn’t finish his sentence what if she killed someone he loved. He looked down at his hands shaking slightly from the thought. Then gentle hands grabbed his and now the was two bottles in his palms the blue and now a black bottle. 

He looked up into the crazed but kind eyes of Hilda. “Then you use the black vile. And don’t worry dear you have a dark to your light everything will equal out”. She gave him a crooked smile and left the room. “Your Aunt is very cryptic I don’t know what that even means”. A slightly hysteric laugh bubbled out of him. “Yeah she does that they don’t understand that not everyone gets them. But listen. You are full of light Archie and that is something very special. Your protected in a sense..... from evil from it taking over and you radiate goodness. It’s like a child’s innocence full of love and trust...... pure. And what my Auntie said about you have a dark to your light. Well....... there is someone special in your life that is the dark to your light and your their light to their dark a perfect balance and perfect match. And when I say dark I don’t mean evil or bad dark it’s just logic. Sorry if that doesn’t make sense souls never really do”. 

And for some reason he did understand that sometimes good or bad didn’t matter there was just a choice that had to be made that was logical. “Thank you. Sabrina thank you for bringing me here and opening up to me showing me who you are. I promise I won’t go saying anything to anyone”. She smiled and hugged him then whispered in his ear. “No worries Arch. We both know there is only one you would tell everything to. And I trust you both...... connections like that are the purest”. Archie watched her shocked as she went towards Harvey. He had been so quiet Archie almost forgot he was there. They gravitated to one another and he held her tightly smiling into her hair. Archie could feel the love radiating off of them. He didn’t know how this girl knew about Betty or what she meant to him. 

He looked down at the two bottles in his palms then he closed his fists tightly around them. This was the beginning of the end he thought. There would be no more fear no more hurt he would end this. He looked back up at Sabrina and she gave him a smile and nodded to him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to meet this special girl at a time in his life where he needed it most.

As Archie pulled out of the drive way and down the street he looked back in his rear view mirror at the Spellman house. “What a strange but creepy place to live” he spoke aloud. But he smiled at the oddity of it all. Betty would love Sabrina he thought maybe one day he could introduce them. 

Archie headed down the road out of Greendale towards a future that wasn’t clear. But the one thing he did know with certainty was who he was heading towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter let me know what you think. I didn’t go straight cannon with anything I wanted it to be a bit different I love these characters you can have fun with them and do so many different things with them.


	7. Where There is Light There is Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie returns to Riverdale with a little more hope than before. Betty is going to find answers no matter where it may take her. It’s the week of the dance and the group are getting ready for an unforgettable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Sorry for the wait here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it. There is a bit of smut in this chapter you’ve been warned. Please tell me what you think so far in this chapter I did some other POV’s. I wanted to get all these characters together so it would round out the story. It jumps around a bit hope it all makes sense to you guys. None of the characters are mine and either is the song in this one. I’ll be wrapping this story up in the next two chapters. Thank you Enjoy!!

Archie: Coming Home 

As Archie drove back into Riverdale his heart felt less heavy as if the weight on him had lifted ever so lightly. He could feel it! It was almost like he was close to freedom the warmth spread through him and the hope inside him spread to his finger tips. He knew he could do this! All his emotions seemed to be heightened. The two bottles in his pocket were burning into his thigh. One felt hot and one felt cold. But the hope was prominent beyond anything else. As he turned on his street the moon and stars were high in the sky. But one light shown above them all. A window..... with the curtains blowing lightly in the summer breeze.

Betty: Investigations. 

Betty was not one to let things go and one thing she knew for certain was that Archie had a secret. She could feel more was going on with him then what he was telling her and she had to find out what it was. After all what were friends for “yes she was in love with him” but she was also worried for her friend. He had been acting strange and she was going to get to the bottom of this. But who to talk to? Who would know what Arch was up to?.......... Then someone came to mind “Juggie” he could know something they hung out this summer right?. Betty would go to him first....... now she just had to find him. Where could Juggie be?......... Betty thought

Jughead: Just another day

It was like any other day dull and predictable. The weather was sunny and the people around him acted as if everything was perfect “typical” Jughead thought. There was more going on in this town and he just knew it. There was a storm coming and he would be there when it caught fire. His fingers glided across his key board with ease as he typed out his thoughts. Jughead was sitting in his usual booth at Pops when the bell rang announcing someone’s entrance.

He never paid the bell no mind but for some reason he looked up when he heard this particular chime. And in walked a Raven haired New York beauty. Jug could see she was looking for someone or something. He wasn’t sure why but he couldn’t keep his eyes off her as she scanned the room. 

Veronica: (Could be trouble)

Veronica had been looking for Betty everywhere! I guess not everywhere. But she wasn’t at the school and she wasn’t sure where she lived but she felt like she had been all over town. She went to Pop’s thinking this is where all the younger kids hung out hoping to find her here. As she scanned the little diner she didn’t see anyone she knew. But she could feel that there was a pair of eyes on her. She looked towards the back of the diner and saw a dark hair boy staring at her with the brightest blue green eyes she had ever seen. Veronica was not one to be shy and he did look familiar so she approached him. 

“Hello” Veronica gave one of her brightest smiles to the strange young man. “Do you know me? I feel like I’ve seen you before and I’m looking for someone...... you might know her since this is such a small town.......” Veronica rambled on when she was nervous. And when she felt nervous she talked as fast as she could. This was something she hated about her self. She was confident in most ways but something about this boy brought out her insecurities. The look on his face made her uncomfortable so the rambling was unavoidable. 

The boy looked at her amused and she could see the smile he tried to suppress. This irritated Veronica she was not to be messed with no matter who she knew or didn’t. “What are you laughing at?” When she said this she stomped her foot a little the irritation rolling off her in waves. This seemed to amuse him more than before. “I’m sorry...... I just never met someone so entitled that pouts like a child! Veronica’s jaw dropped who did this beanie wearing geek think he was. “Excuse me! Who do you think your talking to! Do you know who I am! She practically yelled it in the middle of the little diner. Jughead just smirked and leaned back crossing his arms looking at the girl in front of him up and down.

Betty: Helping others 

That morning Betty woke up determined to find answers she just had to make a quick stop first. Betty pulled up to the house and seen the cop car missing “good” she thought she wanted to talk to him completely alone. She wanted to ask Kevin to help her she needed back up. And she knew Kevin would do anything to help Archie he was not only a good friend but a good soul. 

Betty rang the bell and waited for an answer. As the door swung open with Kevin standing there looking excitedly at Betty she knew why he was one of the best people she knew. He was always a positive soul and was someone you could depend on. “Betty! What are you doing here so early? Come in come in. I’m so glad your here there is something I wanted to discuss with you anyway. Kevin pulled her into the house with a big hug. Betty just smiled at her friend and embraced him back. “Hey Kev sorry if it’s too early but there was something that I needed to ask you. I need your help. It’s Archie. 

Kev gave her a knowing look and just nodded. “Okay Pinky lay it on me what’s up?” Betty went through her explanation and all the details of what she was worried about. Kevin sat listening to his friend with a thoughtful but concerned look on his face. “Okay yeah. I can see why your worried. This is a little weird even for our little Archibald. Whatever you need Betty I’m in. Betty wasn’t sure what or where she was going to start but she felt much better having Kev behind her. “Okay well first thing we have to do is find Jughead”. Kevin looked at her like “Are you serious”. “Well if we know anything about our very own Salinger he’s stuffing his face at the only place in town open 24/7”. Betty smiled at her friend. She felt like an idiot of course she should of known this already. 

Betty, Kevin, Jughead, Veronica:........ (Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe)

As Betty and Kevin entered Pop’s. Right away they heard the yelling. There was a dark haired beauty standing angrily over a smirking dark haired boy popping a fry into his mouth. All Betty could think is of course Juggie would be eating fries this early but Kev could feel the tension in the room. He looked at the two with intrigue even with the tension he could sense the chemistry. Veronica looked like she was about to bust a blood vessel but Jug looked cool and calm. 

Betty and Kev approached the squabbling duo. “Hey there love birds!” Kevin had a huge smile on his face. This snapped Veronica out of her angery tirade. “What! No what?........”. Kevin’s smile just got bigger as she fumbled for words. Jug frowned but made no comment. “We need to talk Juggie. I’m worried about Arch do you think you can help us?” Kevin noticed the way Jughead was looking at Betty and the way his face changed ever so slightly when she said Archies name. It wasn’t jealousy but it was something close to it. The same look was on Veronica’s face. Kevin could see that Jug liked Betty and Veronica liked Archie. But what they didn’t see was how Betty and Archie were meant for each other. And just maybe Jughead and Veronica were meant for one another. Kevin knew they would be in denial if he ever suggested it so he would just sit back and watch the show. 

All eyes were on Betty as they sat in the booth. Betty next to Veronica and Kev next to Jug. “I need to know everything you can tell me about what Arch has been up to this summer. Any details would help no matter how small”. As Jug talked and they all listened no one knew that this strange group would be getting closer in this moment. But there would also be conflict to come and their little group would test the bounds of friendship. 

In that moment Pop’s was looking at the friends with a smile on his face. He made the little group their favorite milkshakes. Pop loves his little diner and the people in this town. The kids were a big part of his home and he saw them everyday as they grew up. He knew everything about this town and the people in it. Not all of it was good but it was a part of him and he always tried to make peoples lives a little better. One shake at a time. 

.................................................................

Archie: Eyes of the Watcher 

When he arrived home his body was tired but his mind was on overdrive with everything he had learned. Archie entered his home and everything was quiet. He went up the stairs and looked into his dad’s room. He watched his dad as he was passed out snoring with Vegas close to him. Archie smiled at his little family and said a silent prayer to keep them safe. He went to his room and looked around at the small space. This is where he grew up. All the memories of laughter, tears comfort and everything in between ran threw his thoughts. Archie sighed slowly making his way to his bed. He collapsed on top of his covers and then in minutes was out. In the dark room there in a corner was a small vent. And as Archie drifted off into a deep slumber a red light flashed lightly. 

Geraldine: Loose Ends

Geraldine was annoyed that she had to leave town. Archie was being difficult and she needed to be present so she could manipulate him into submission. But there was something important she had to take care of.... tie up some loose ends I guess you could say. She just had to do some things before she left to ensure Archie stayed honest and faithful to her. But all she really wanted was for him to stay away from miss perfect miss bubble gum princess. God she hated this girl. She has never had so much trouble with keeping the attention of one young boy so early on. It wasn’t like she never had to get rid of a problem before. It was usually pretty easy but for some reason this little girl irritated her more than the rest of the “problems”. 

Geraldine was standing in Archies room with a small camera in her hands. She just needed to find the perfect place to put it without notice. That’s when she spotted a vent in the corner of the room with a perfect angle to see the whole room. She smiled as she hooked it up. As she did the dog was barking loudly in the next room. She rolled her eyes as she left Archies room. If she could she would of gotten rid of the dog already. But she didn’t need any attention or someone figuring out she had been in the house. She kicked the door to the other room as she left the home “Stupid dog”. Geraldine walked out of the home in broad daylight and no one noticed. Everything was going her way and soon she could focus all her attention on her little Archie. 

It was 3 hours and a few towns later that Geraldine stood in front of a bunker surrounded by a forest. As she opened the latch to the entrance the sound echoed through the trees. She made her way down the stairs into the dark damp room. And there in a small area chained to a wall was a fiery redhead boy. He looked up as she entered the room his face was gaunt and pale. “Hello Jason.” 

The boy sneered at her she was a monster. You could feel the anger but also the fear coming off of him. Geraldine just chuckled at his reaction. “Oh my pretty little Jason this all could of been avoided if you only listened to me. But no worries this will be our last week together. To bad you won’t be seeing your family or friends again...... or....... your little lover. Jason felt a strength shoot threw his body as he flew up and yanked on his chains. “Oh JJ don’t be like that..... this will be our last week together. I was going to just be here a day or two but I owe you a bit more than that don’t I?” 

A growl came from his mouth and Geraldine moved so quickly he barely had time to move an inch. She snatched up his face in her hands and dug her nails into the soft dirt stained skin. “JJ don’t make me do something drastic. You know I can hurt you more by hurting the people you love. Is that what you want my little fire ball?” He just dropped to his knees as anguish ran through his heart. “There we go. Now let’s enjoy the time we have left. I will miss you my fire ball but I have found someone special. And I’d have to say he could potentially be something more than I’ve ever had. He kinda reminds me of you.” Geraldine ran her hands through his hair with her eyes far away. He just sat there on his knees with his head down feeling defeated. If the only thing he could do with his last moments on earth was protect the people he loved that’s what would happen. He heard Geraldine walk to a corner of the room and open something up. Every step she took made his skin crawl he knew what was coming and he wished for death to come sooner than later. 

.............................

Archie: The Dance 

The week went by quickly for Archie there was no Geraldine and things seemed to be going a lot better with Betty. He still kept his distance still scared of what Geraldine had said to him. But the more time she was away the more comfortable he felt being close to her. He didn’t see how she could be watching him anyway there were no signs that said she was. The only time he heard from her after their conversation on the phone was a short text. “Something came up my little Archie. I’ll be gone a little longer then anticipated. But don’t forget your place. Love Geraldine.” She was truly crazy if she thought he could ever love her in any way. 

It was the night of the dance and Archie was not ready. He had been watching Betty threw his window the whole week. And her and Kev had been planning and getting ready for the dance. But not only would he have to watch her without holding her he would have to sing a song in front of his whole class. Archie was not ready for a public show with all eyes on him. But he knew what he had to do. 

Every day he woke up he would touch his pocket. He kept the small vile’s on him at all times just in case. This morning was no different. It was Saturday and he was standing in front of his mirror looking at his reflection. He had a traditional black suit on with a dark blue shirt and bow tie that matched. He heard a knock at his door and looked up. His dad was standing in the door way smiling at him. “So Arch. Who’s the lucky girl that your taking to the dance?” He could see the love in his father’s eyes and Archie felt an ease run through him. “Ahh dad. I don’t necessarily have a date I’m just going with some friends”. His dad smirked at him “Would one of those friends be Betty?” Of course his dad didn’t know the heart ache this brought him but Archie tried to play the hurt off. “Come on dad. Me and Betty are just friends and yes she will be there”. “ Yeah yeah I know. But you never know.....”. Archie cut him off before it became anything more. “I should head out dad got to meet the guys outside we’re riding together. Veronica got a limo to take us all”. “Veronica? Who’s Veronica?”. “She’s a friend dad it’s Veronica Lodge”. He seen his dad frown a bit but didn’t want to ask any questions. He didn’t need his dad asking him anything else. “Well I better head down. Thank you for the suit dad it fits perfectly”. Fred shook the thoughts out of his head and smiled at his son. “Of course son you look great. I would love to see you and your friends off if you don’t mind”. Archies heart tugged in his chest. “I don’t mind dad”. 

Archie and Fred walked out of their front door and the limo was already there. He heard a loud rumbling sound coming down the street and seen a sleek black bike pull up to his house. Jug jumped off his bike taking his helmet off dressed in a dark blue suit. Archie was surprised to see Jug here but even more so dressed up. Jughead gave Archie an annoyed look. “Yeah yeah. I know. Betty talked me into joining this little soirée. No laughing!” Archie wasn’t even close to laughing. Betty? Asked? But Jug did look good all cleaned up in a suit. But Arch wasn’t sure if it was good for him as far as Betty was concerned. 

Just then Veronica and Reggie exited the car to meet the others. Reggie was dressed to the nines like always “only the best” as he would say. And Veronica was no different in her black dress. Veronica stopped in her tracks when she seen the boys but it wasn’t Archie that had her attention. No one noticed that her eyes were focused on Jughead. Her palms all of a sudden we’re sweating and her nerves sky rocketed. Archie was looking at Reggie thinking he probably had a flask on him tonight. When he noticed Reggie’s eyes go wide and his jaw drop open a bit. 

Archie looked up to where Reggie’s eyes were intensely focused. And like a beautiful dream a ridiculous beautiful dream there was Betty. She was in a white dress with small intricate black flowers all down one side of the dress. It was flowing off her shoulders a little past her knees with her back completely exposed. Archie stopped breathing when he saw her. His heart started to pound erratically all the way into his stomach. Her hair was down curled lightly over one of her soft shoulders. No one else noticed but Kevin. But every guy was staring at Betty as they both approached them. He didn’t mind no one noticed him because he knew how smoking Betty looked and he was proud. They had spent all week working on the dance details and he had helped Betty do her hair tonight. His friend finally was getting the attention she deserved she was beautiful inside and out and now everyone would see what he always saw. When he seen Archies face he knew one thing. Archie probably has always seen it but maybe was to scared to act. Kevin could see the bit of fear in his features. 

Fred cleared his throat and that snapped Archie out of his daze. “You all look really great! You ready for tonight?”. At that moment Alice ran out the door with a camera in her hands. “Wait. Betty I have to get some pictures of all of you”. Betty slightly rolled her eyes at her mother but didn’t object. She knew her mother loved her. She was overbearing and intense but she loved her mother too. “Be real quick mom we got to go”. She had them stand all together as she took pictures. Then took some of Betty alone. Just as she was putting the camera down Fred spoke up. “Don’t you think we should get one of the best friends together Alice? I know I would love a copy of Archie and Betty together”. Alice glared at Fred but reluctantly agreed. Archie moved closer to Betty and slipped his arm around her waist she fit perfectly to his side. The warmth was overwhelming but wonderful. But then he quickly let go when Mrs. Cooper was done. 

He seen the frown Betty had on her face when he made his retreat. Veronica quickly put herself between them and grabbed Archies arm. “Okay everyone let’s get going before we are late”. Archie was grateful for Veronica but irritated too. She kept pushing herself on him but it helped keep Betty at a distance in a way. This might help him tonight so he wasn’t tempted to be next to Betty the whole night putting her in danger. He didn’t think Veronica would be an issue for Geraldine he had no feelings for her. Veronica quickly ushered Archie and the rest of the gang into the limo. They headed towards the school that would turn into a night none of them would ever forget.

Reggie: Invisible.....

Reggie always knew Betty was hot but so was a lot of girls like Veronica and even Cheryl. But when Betty walked out of her house tonight she was a beauty that he couldn’t explain to his own mind. He had a little flutter in his stomach when he looked at her. But he knew she only had eyes for Archie and the same went for Archie. And for some reason Archie was distancing himself from her the whole night. “Stupid”. Reggie thought if Archie was going to botch this opportunity Reggie was going to step in if he could. But it wasn’t only Archie.... there was Jughead too. Jug didn’t take one step away from Betty all night. Reggie may not of been the smartest but he saw everything that night. Archie watching Betty when she wasn’t looking and Betty doing the same. Jughead looking at Betty. And then there was Veronica stealing glances at Jughead while she was all over Archie. Reggie felt invisible...... no one noticed him. He was so glad he had brought a little something with him tonight. The really only good thing that happened was when Betty danced with him. She was the sweetest and most genuine person he knew. She truly enjoyed dancing with him you could tell by her smile. “Maybe in another life he thought” as he let her go for the last time that night. “Thanks for the dance Betty you look beautiful tonight”. Betty gave him a sweet smile and hugged him. “Thanks Reg. You look pretty great too. But you know you do”. She gave him a wink and walked away. 

Cheryl: (There will be Hell to Pay!) 

Cheryl was miserable the whole night and it was all Betty’s fault! Everything was going wrong right now and she needed to make herself feel better. She glared at Betty as everyone surrounded her. Every boy and girl couldn’t take their eyes off of her and Cheryl hated it. It wasn’t only Betty that had her frustrated. It was her brother. He had ran off with Betty’s sister and he said he would call her and she hadn’t heard from him for over 3 months. And Betty had the nerve to lie to her! When she tried out to be a cheerleader Cheryl confronted her. And Betty had the nerve to say her sister was locked up in a fucking nunnery or something like that. She knew the truth. Her brother told her everything and JJ would never lie to her. 

Cheryl would make Betty’s life a living hell if she had to. And as she stared daggers at Betty she seen just how she could do that. And Archie Andrews was the answer he was the perfect revenge plan. All she had to do was to get Veronica a little closer to Archie and Betty would be devastated. A plan formed in Cheryl’s head as she watched the three. She didn’t really hate Betty she was just missing her brother. And Betty’s sister took him away from her and now she was all alone in this world. “Betty Cooper there will be hell to pay”. She turned towards the stage her red hair flipping over her shoulder as she made her way to the microphone. 

Archie and Betty: Part 1(Slow Torture)

All night he couldn’t take his eyes off Betty. She was breath taking and his whole body kept gravitating towards her. Veronica didn’t let him out of her sight for long so that helped keep him in check. But he couldn’t help but hate every guy that couldn’t keep their eyes or hands off her. Jug and Reggie were a problem they were surrounding Betty all night. If Reggie touched her one more time Archie was about to go all Alpha male on his ass. It was ridiculous he knew that but he couldn’t help it....... everything in him said that’s your girl. But Archie knew she wasn’t he couldn’t have her not with Geraldine lurking. 

It was towards the end of the night when he heard Kevin’s voice announcing him to sing his song. He caught Betty’s eye and she gave him a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath and headed towards the stage. There had been a song he was working on. It was ruff but what did it matter now. He grabbed his guitar and stared out to the crowd. “I hope you all are having a great night. This is a song I’ve been working on this past month and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it”. He closed his eyes took a deep breath when he opened them he only saw one face. As Archie sang he closed his eyes not able to look to her anymore or all his resolve would crumble. 

One step closer closer to the light  
No matter where we’re going I’ll be by your side  
And everything we used to know  
Crashed into the great unknown  
One step closer we’re gonna be alright 

Cause even underneath the waves I’ll be holding on to you  
And even if you slip away I’ll be there to fall into the dark  
To chase your heart no distance could ever tear us apart   
There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do I’ll find my way back to you

On my way now don’t give up on me  
And no one knows what  
What tomorrow brings  
These weary eyes will never rest until they look in yours again  
I’m on my way now I still believe

Cause even underneath the waves I’ll be holding on to you  
And even if you slip away I’ll be there to fall into the dark  
To chase your heart no distance could ever tear us apart  
There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do I’ll find my way back to you................ 

As Archie sang he could feel his heart swell and all the emotions inside him poured into the song. Before the song was over what Archie didn’t see was Cheryl going up to Veronica whispering something into her ear. 

When he ended the song he opened his eyes and seen Betty’s beautiful eyes on him. He could see the slight wetness of her eyes staring intently at him. He walked down the stage not taking his eyes off her. To hell with it all he needed to go to her now. But before he could ever reach her Veronica jumped into his arms and her lips were on his. She was latched onto him so tightly he couldn’t move his arms. And the whole time he could see Betty’s face as it dropped into a emotionless expression. She turned slowly and walked calmly out of the room. Archie finally pushed Veronica off of him and ran towards where Betty exited. “What?..... Archie?..... where are you going?” Veronica seemed puzzled by his actions. “I don’t know what you thought Veronica but I don’t like you like that. I’m sorry I really am but there is someone else.” Veronica seemed shocked but not too broken up about it. 

Archie ran outside and there was no sign of Betty. He looked everywhere outside the school and still nothing. She must have headed home. As he ran down the streets of Riverdale trying to catch up with her Archie was panicking. He got all the way to their houses before he saw her about to open the front door. “Betty!” She froze in place but didn’t turn around. “Please Betty. Just listen to me. Just for a second”. She said nothing at first. “What is there to listen to? You like Veronica. I understand Arch don’t worry about me”. Betty still wouldn’t turn around as she talked. “No Betty it’s not that. It’s so much more complicated than that”. Betty sighed and finally turned around Archie could see the tears in her eyes. “Arch I don’t want to hear that it’s complicated. I.... I..... thought maybe.... maybe me you. I don’t know what I thought but it doesn’t matter anymore. Your my friend and I’m happy if your happy with Veronica.” 

Archie was dumb struck that she thought he liked Veronica. He must of been too quiet for too long because she turned to leave. “No.No.No Betty your wrong! I don’t feel that way about her never have. Please just stop for a minute and let me think please”.   
Betty stopped from opening the door and turned to look at Archie. He could see everything he ever wanted in her eyes but he was still scared to say it out loud. He was nervous now looking all around him everywhere but at her. How was he going to explain himself. Geraldine could be watching him she could hurt Betty. “I..... I um I really don’t know what to say here Betty. I’m sorry”. He saw Betty’s face dropped further if that was possible. She walked towards him just a few steps. “Like I said Arch don’t worry. I know you..... ddda don’t love me like that and that’s okay”. Her voice wavered a little. Archies heart was breaking as he seen the broken look in her eyes. She just turned back around heading towards her door again. Archie started to panic he couldn’t lose her not now....... not ever. He had to do something fast or he was afraid he would lose his best friend. 

Betty,Jughead,Veronica,Kevin: (Second Part) Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe 

As the four sat in Pops drinking their favorite milkshakes Betty tried to figure out what was wrong with Archie. She kept thinking of all the information Jug told her. Archie had been acting off according to Jughead since he missed their weekend trip. And soon after he started to ask questions about the story Jug was writing. Betty had read the story. And wasn’t sure why a story that happened in Greendale had peaked Archies interest. She kept mulling over all the information again and again and still had no answers. 

As she sat and thought Kevin watched Veronica and Jughead argue about proper etiquette and or how Jughead had none. Jughead just kept rolling his eyes at her as he popped fries into his mouth. When he dipped one into his shake Veronica scoffed in disgust. He paid no attention to her and for some reason this irritated Veronica even more. Kevin was enjoying him self so much as he watched Veronica make little jabs at Jug and Jughead barely respond. Man Veronica had it bad Kev thought if you didn’t know Jughead you would think he didn’t notice her at all. But Kevin knew him well and he seen the small glances and the small shaky movements of his hand when it got close to Veronicas. Yup this was going to be fun. Betty was so lost in thought she saw none of it. But then it hit her there was only one thing to do now. 

“Kev we have to go to Greendale!” She talk so suddenly they all jumped a little. “What?” Kevin was confused at first. “We have to find out why Archie was interested in this story. And that leads to Greendale. I have a feeling we will find answers there. Will you come with me Kev?” She didn’t even have to ask of course he would go with her. “Yes Betty. I’d never leave my little Pinky to go investigate on her lonely”. He gave Betty a wink and she grinned brightly at him. “We can go to the mall there and find you a dress too. I need your help picking out a suit and I wanted to ask you to help me with some of the planning for the dance”. Betty rolled her eyes at him but agreed to help him too. 

Veronica was baffled why they would go all the way to Greendale to get their formal ware. “Why don’t you guys just come to New York with me and we can go to all the best shops there”. Kev was tempted to agree but there was more than one reason they wanted to go to Greendale. “Thanks Veronica. But me and Betty want to do some investigating in Greendale. New York would be lovely but we got bigger fish to fry ain’t that right Pinky”. Betty had that gleam in her eyes at the thought of figuring out this mystery. He even seen Jughead’s interest peak but the thought of shopping stopped him from tagging along. “Don’t think your getting out of going to the dance Jughead. You promised me you would take the photos!” Kevin was sure he was trying to ditch out on him. “Sorry Kev but I just can’t....” Betty cut him off before he could weasel himself out of this one. “Come on Juggie you got to be there. It won’t be any fun without you. Besides there will be a ton of food”. He seen Jughead contemplate this in his mind for a moment before agreeing. His eyes softened as he looked at Betty. “Okay fine I’ll go.... Only for you Betty Cooper”. Kevin seen Veronica’s body stiffen at that. Oh yeah she had it bad. Kevin tried to stifle his laughter with a cough. “Great! Well we will see you guys later. Come on Kev we got to leave now to get back before dark if we’re shopping too.” Kevin glanced over his shoulder at the brooding dark haired boy and New York princess. He smiled at them as they glared at each other but neither made a move to leave. 

Betty and Kevin: Greendale Adventures 

Betty didn’t really know where to start she was just going out on a limb with this one. So when they arrived they decided to go shopping first. They went through the whole mall looking for the perfect suit for Kevin. They finally found something they both agreed on. The last store they stepped into was when Betty saw it. It was perfect beautiful with a touch of boldness and super sexy. 

Kevin was surprised when Betty picked up a beautiful white dress with a delicate floral print going down one side of the dress. He was positive she would go for the beautiful tasteful pink dress he spotted when they first walked in. Betty really had broaden her horizons and changed her tastes. When she put on the dress Kevin’s jaw dropped. The dress was elegant and formed to her body perfectly. The back dipped so low you could see the little dimples Betty had on her lower back just above her bottom. The dress was tight fitted down to her thighs and flared just slightly to her knees. There was a flowy quality around the shoulders the delicate dress fell down off her shoulders exposing them and her long slender neck. She was gorgeous and Kevin knew this was the one. And oh boy Archie was going to choke on his own tongue when he saw her. 

“Oh Betty. That’s the one you look phenomenal in that dress. If I were straight I’d totally be all over that!” Betty and Kevin chuckled together but she agreed. “Thanks Kev it really is beautiful isn’t it”. Betty only hoped Archie would think so too. “No Betty. Your the beauty the dress just shows the goods”. Betty laughed and slapped Kevin on the shoulder. “Come on Kev lets get this and go find something to eat. We need to figure out where we go from here”. 

They left the mall to find a little diner hoping they could find something close to Pop’s. Not to far from the mall were a bunch of shops and the strangest little diner either of them has ever seen. It was monster themed and weirdly it was also a book store from the looks of it. The only reason they spotted this place was because someone was stepping out with a food bag in their hands. When they walked in there was a clutter of tables to the left and a row of booths to the right. As they walked further in Betty could see the books in the back. There were creature statues, old horror movie posters and pictures throughout the little space. “How interesting” Betty thought.... she kinda like the place it had a magical feel to it. 

Kevin wasn’t so sure the food would be good. Yeah sure the place was cool but how good could a burger be where they sold basically monster books! “Well Bets. How do you think the food will be?” Kevin laughed a little as he looked at all the decor. “Well only one way to find out”. They sat and ordered their burgers, fries and a soda pop. The food was pretty good not too bad for a scary book store Kevin thought with a laugh. Just as they were finishing their food a group of friends walked into the little shop. 

Betty couldn’t help but think they reminded her of her friends. As she thought this she caught the gaze of a small petite shockingly platinum blonde girl. The young girl looked quizzically at Betty. She came straight towards them with a tall, lanky but handsome boy next to her. “Hello there. My name is Sabrina. I’m sorry but do I know you? I have a feeling I know you some how”. The girl was staring so intently at Betty that she felt like maybe she did know her. But Betty hasn’t ever seen this girl in her life she would have remembered. This girl couldn’t be forgotten there was something about her that was unique. “No I don’t think so. My name is Betty. Betty Cooper and this is my friend Kevin Keller. We’re from Riverdale. We just stopped in for the day”. 

The girls eyes went wide and Betty swore she saw a spark light up both eyes. “Oh yes I see of course your Betty. I’m sorry. But when I saw you your soul seemed so familiar. Now I know why. Your Archies friend aren’t you”. This shocked Betty how did she know Arch? “You know Archie? How do you know Arch? And wait..... my soul seemed familiar? What does that mean?” The short blond had a huge grin on her face clearly amused by Betty. “Oh yes we met Arch just recently didn’t we Harvey?” Betty looked at the tall boy next to her. He was smiling lovingly at the small girl next to him and Betty could feel the pure love coming off of them. 

“Oh I’m sorry how rude of me this is my boyfriend Harvey Kinkle and I’m Sabrina Spellman. We ran into Archie while he was on an errand. He’s a really bright light that one isn’t he. A bit of a goof and extremely handsome. I have to say never seen hair that red up close”. The girl giggled and looked to Betty. Betty was a little speechless what luck to run into someone that actually knew Archie. Betty was quiet for so long that Kevin spoke up. “Um yeah that would be our Archie. The adorable dope that he is.” 

Betty snapped out of it and was just about to ask a million questions when Sabrina spoke first. “I’m sure your wondering where we met. But it’s not very exciting we just happened to run into him when we were visiting Harvey’s brother. He was seeking information to help a friend. And he ended up helping us too”. Betty knew there was more to the story but she felt satisfied with her answer. But she also knew it wasn’t enough information to be satisfied. It was very odd and confused her. 

Sabrina smirked at Betty. “Your mind is strong. Just remember Betty when Archie needs you the most you will be there and so will he when you need him. You balance each other out your the same here”. Sabrina touched Betty where her heart was. A warmth went into Betty’s heart and she looked up into Sabrina’s eyes and only seen truth. Sabrina looked back to her friends than to Kevin and Betty. “Sorry guys but we got to go. I hope you found what you were looking for. It really was nice to meet you Betty. Maybe soon we could spend more time together.” Sabrina walked out of the monster diner leaving the two a bit perplexed but the clarity she felt contradicted that. “Now that was weird. I’m not sure I understand what happened there Betty”. Betty wasn’t sure either but she knew she found what she was looking for in Greendale. “Yeah Kev but I think we got an answer from that some how”. The two headed back down the road towards Riverdale. Betty would take what Sabrina said and just be there for Archie no matter what. 

Betty: The Dance

Betty sat at her vanity looking at herself in the mirror her and Kevin were almost ready for the night. Kev had helped Betty do her hair and she had to admit it looked great. But Betty was super nervous she was going to tell Archie how she felt tonight and her nerves were everywhere. “Calm down Betty. Everything will turn out great tonight and Archie is going to die when he sees you in this dress!” Kevin was so excited for her it relaxed Betty a bit. “Thanks Kev you look super hot too”. Kevin gave her a look that basically said “duh”. 

They walked outside together to meet the others they were all standing outside between her and Archies house. When she saw Archie her mouth went dry and her heart did flips in her chest. He looked so dapper in his suit and the fabric clung to everyone of his muscles. He looked like a dream and all Betty wanted to do was go into his arms and never leave. When Archie finally looked up at Betty her heart pounded faster. The look he was giving her excited her. Maybe just maybe he felt the same. 

After the pictures Archie ran from her side as soon as they were done. This confused and hurt her feelings a bit. But Betty decided to just ignore it for now and have fun tonight. Betty spent the whole night laughing and dancing with her friends. Everyone was being so nice to her giving her complements on her dress and hair. But she felt like she barely seen Archie all night. Every time she could catch a glimpse of him Veronica was hanging all over him. Even though Archie said we would all go as friends it sure seemed like they were here together. The more she seen them together the more upset she got. Betty wanted to rip Veronica’s hands off by the end of the night. If she touched Archie one more time she was going to....... A voice stopped that thought. “It’s time to introduce you to the man of the hour the one who made this whole thing possible. Boy’s and girls Kevin Keller”. Cheryl’s voice rang throughout the gymnasium. Betty clapped with everyone else as Kevin came on stage. “Thank you everyone it was really a group effort. But right now we have a special performance for you all...... let’s give it up for Archie Andrews!” Everyone cheered and hollered for Archie. But Betty’s eyes connected with Archies and seen he was nervous. So she gave him a reassuring smile to let him know it would be ok. He nodded back and made his way to the stage. Betty watched as Archie took a deep breath closed his eyes and started to sing. 

One step closer closer to the light  
No matter where we’re going I’ll be by your side  
And everything we used to know  
Crashed into the great unknown  
One step closer we’re gonna be alright 

Cause even underneath the waves I’ll be holding on to you  
And even if you slip away I’ll be there to fall into the dark  
To chase your heart no distance could ever tear us apart   
There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do I’ll find my way back to you

Betty couldn’t believe Archie wrote this song it was so beautiful her heart was about to burst right out of her chest. As she listened to Archie she could hear Cheryl whispering something to Veronica. “You know I heard Archie say he wrote this song for you. He told Reggie it was for someone very special”. Betty couldn’t help but be enraged by the idea. But there was another part that believed it could be true he had been with her the whole night. Tears came to Betty’s eyes as she watched Archie up on stage.

On my way now don’t give up on me  
And no one knows what  
What tomorrow brings  
These weary eyes will never rest until they look in yours again  
I’m on my way now I still believe

Cause even underneath the waves I’ll be holding on to you  
And even if you slip away I’ll be there to fall into the dark  
To chase your heart no distance could ever tear us apart  
There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do I’ll find my way back to you................ 

Betty watched as Archie slowly opened his eyes as the crowd erupted into loud cheers. There eyes were locked together and Archie started to move towards her with a look of determination. Betty thought she might pass out. After the song and then the intense look in his eyes it was all so overwhelming. Then something happened that changed everything Betty thought was about to happen. Veronica was in Archies arms and they were kissing. She didn’t see anything other than the way Veronica was latched on to Archies face. All the emotions drained from Betty’s face and her body felt numb. “I guess Cheryl was right” Betty thought. She had to get out of here and fast before she broke down in front of everyone. As Betty ran out Cheryl smiled to herself, Kevin looked on worriedly and Archie was desperately trying to get to Betty but she didn’t see any of that. Betty ran so quickly down the road home she didn’t bother looking behind her to see if anyone was following. She was completely devastated and she just needed to get home where it was safe so she could cry by herself. As she reached her door she heard Archie call her name “Betty!” She froze not sure if she could turn around and face him right now. 

Continuation ~~~Archie and Betty: Part 2 (Explosive!)

He had to do something fast or he was afraid he would lose his best friend. He had to tell her the truth. He had to be as honest not only to her but to himself he was done hiding it.

“I DO LOVE YOU BETTY!”. He yelled it so loud he thought he might wake everybody up in the neighborhood. Betty froze unmoving for what seemed like forever. “God Betty. I love you so much. It hurts at times. Every day I wake up all I want to do is see your face. I’m just so scared of what might happen if I get to close to you”. He wasn’t lying but he wasn’t sure if now or ever was the right time to tell her exactly what was happening to him. “Anytime I’m near you my whole body tingles and my heart beats erratically. Please believe me when I say all I want in this whole world is you!” 

Everything around them was silent not one noise could be heard. Archie was so afraid of everything that he said but also of her silence to his words. And then out of nowhere Betty flew towards him and into his arms. She pressed her whole body into his so firmly he felt like they were one being. Her lips crashed into his and his whole body melted into hers. Nothing else mattered in this moment his brain stopped working and all the worry was gone. Every cell in his body felt like little jolts of electricity going off igniting his body in full heat. He hadn’t noticed how he had grabbed her or how he had already started to kiss her back. 

Archie grabbed the back of Betty’s head with one hand and slipped his other around to her lower bare back pulling her closer. He angled his head ever so slightly and Betty sighed. Archie slipped his tongue into Betty’s mouth deepening the kiss. When one of the sweetest little moans escaped Betty’s mouth Archies whole body was on fire. His movements became frantic and desperate to get her even closer. Betty climbed up his body as Archie grasped her by her thighs wrapping them around his waist. Before he knew it he was moving towards her door flinging it open and up Betty’s stairs to her room.

There was no more thoughts in Archies head about the dangers or consequences this action could have. There was only the emotions the love and want that remained. When they reached Betty’s room the light was low and the twinkling lights in her room glowed above them. 

Archie broke the kiss to look into Betty’s eyes he wasn’t prepared to see the lust and want in them. He groaned and dropped his forehead to hers. “God Betty. I can’t control myself with you looking at me like that”. Betty surprised him again with her next words. “Then don’t Arch. I want you. I want this. I love you too Arch”. Everything in his body screamed to take her now. But now that he could think a little the fear of them being caught by Geraldine had him hesitating. Betty miss read the situation and assumed the fear on his face was something else. “Don’t worry Arch my mom isn’t home and won’t be home for the rest of the night. She went to see my sister”. Archie just shook his head how was he going to tell her that it wasn’t her mom he was afraid of. 

Betty slowly slid from his arms and walk to her window closing the curtains tightly shut. With her back to him she slipped the dress from her body the fabric pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it. Archie looked at the smooth skin of her shoulders down to her back all the way down to her ass. Betty had nothing on but a white laced thong. The arousal shot through Archies body. “Arch it’s just me and you”. Betty turned around dropping her arms to her side. A low groan came from Archies throat at the sight. Betty bare in front of him was the sexiest thing he has ever witnessed. “And I want you Archie. I want you to take me”. When Archie dragged his eyes up to her face he could see the want and love there. Archie slowly took his suit jacket off then started to unbutton the dress shirt. 

He walked to Betty in only his briefs standing in front of the most beautiful woman he has ever saw. Archie moved his hand to her side softly grazing his fingertips up to her shoulder. He swept her hair off her shoulder. “I want you too Betty. More than anything. I’ve had so many dreams of us like this. I want to do this right. I want to take my time.” 

He started to place soft light kisses along her neck down to her collarbone. “I want to make you feel so amazing. I want to hear you scream my name in ecstasy. I want to take every part of you over and over again.” Betty was so turned on by every word coming out of his mouth. Archie continued to kiss her softly going lower as he spoke. He slowly lead Betty back to her bed and laid her down. Archie crawled on top of her and continued his path to her chest. 

“I want to kiss every inch of your body. And mark you as mine.” Archie sucked a little harder when he got to the top of her left breast. Betty moaned and grabbed onto his hair to keep herself grounded. Archie was doing things to her body with just his words. “When something feels good I want you to be as loud as you want. And when you want more I want you to tell me.” Just then Archie attached his mouth to her nipple and sucked. Betty called his name out loudly “Archie!” “Yes! just like that beautiful”. Archie ran his hands down her frame to her thighs and opened them slightly. He settled him self between them and continued to suck and flick his tongue over both her nipples. Archie watched Betty squirm underneath him moaning loudly as he paid homage to her body. He was so turned watching Betty like this he wanted to be inside her but he was going to take his time with Betty. “I’m going to taste every part of your body. From here.” He ran his finger over her breasts down her stomach to her panties that covered the small mound. “All the way to here.” Betty’s body jerked up when he slipped his finger into her panties and ran it up her outer lips. “I bet you taste amazing here Betty.” Every word Archie spoke was as soft as honey. Betty couldn’t believe this was happening right now. Every touch, every word had Betty dripping. “Will you let me taste you Betty?” Betty body was screaming with want and god yes she wanted that but she knew he wanted a verbal answer. “God. Yes Arch. I want you to taste me.” 

Archie sat back on his knees and slowly pulled Betty’s panties all the way off exposing her completely to him. All the dreams in the world never did her justice she was perfect. “Oh Betty”. Archie moaned looking at Betty’s bare body. He dipped his head to her stomach and continued to kiss her slowly making little marks all the way down. He spread her thighs further apart when he reached her sweet mound and just stared at her memorized by how beautiful she was everywhere. 

He kissed up her left thigh leaving his mark when ever he could. Archie wanted to leave reminders all over Betty’s body. He wanted her to remember every moment of this. Finally. Finally he swiped his tongue through her folds to taste her. A deep groan part growl slipped out of his throat. “God Betty. I knew you would taste delicious.” Betty jerked and her mouth dropped open a quiet squeak leaving her mouth. Archie spread her lips apart and slowly licked upwards from her entrance. Betty screamed his name when he reached a particular spot. 

He loved when Betty said his name like that. He focused all his attention on that one spot flicking his tongue over it again and again. He would go up and down grabbing her juices with his tongue to get more of her. When he sucked the little bud that he had been flicking with his tongue into his mouth Betty screeched so loudly. “OH FUCK ARCH!”. He went faster when she pressed his face into her harder. He alternated between sucks and flicks of his tongue Betty just gripped him harder grinding down on him. Archie lifted her bottom off the bed a little grasping her ass in his palms as he went faster. “Oh... oh.... oh..... Arch. Oh my god. Yes. yes. YES!” Just as Betty’s orgasm hit her Archie put two fingers inside her. This made a second and harder orgasm hit her. Archie could feel her insides squeezing his fingers as she let loose. He was lapping up all the juices he could from Betty. As he was doing this he looked up to Betty’s face. She was watching him gripping the sheets with one hand her other hand was holding him in place. He had never seen her look so beautiful than in this moment and he wanted to see it for the rest of his life. 

She loosened her hold on Archies hair and her body relaxed. She has never had such and intense orgasm before. But she wanted more. She wanted all of him. Archie had his head resting on her stomach holding her close. That was so sexy Archie wanted more but he didn’t want to rush her into anything she might regret. “Arch? Archie?” Archie just hummed “mmmm”. “I want to see you too. I want....” Betty was nervous to say it out loud. Archie looked up at her face. “You can tell me anything Betty. I’ll give you whatever you want”. “I want you inside me. I want all of you”. Archies dick started to twitch and throb at her words. 

Yes he wanted that too but he had to really make sure. “Are you sure Betty?” Archie didn’t want to ask if this was her first time because if it wasn’t he didn’t think he could handle that. He knew he couldn’t be jealous because of his situation but the thought of someone else touching Betty had him irrationally angry. And he didn’t want to hurt her either he had heard it could hurt a girl their first time. 

“Yes. Arch I’m sure. I want you and only you.... always. It’s always been me and you”. Archie kissed her lips lightly sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She kissed him back stroking her tongue with his languidly. Betty reached into her drawer and pulled out a condom. She nodded to Archie and he sat up taking his briefs all the way off. He looked at Betty when he was completely free. Betty saw how long and thick it looked. She reached out and lightly touched Archie. She ran her fingertips down him as she watched his face to see if he liked it. Archies eyes shut and his head fell back as Betty grasped him in her hand. She stroked him feeling every ridge and vain. Betty could feel as it jerked when she grazed the head. It was so hard and firm but soft like velvet. Archie groans and moans were coming more frequent the fast Betty went. He stilled her hand on him. “Bets if you want to go further you gotta stop that. I won’t last with you doing that. It felt too amazing”. Betty smiled and opened the condom rolling it onto Archie. 

Archie hovered over Betty between her legs and situated himself at her entrance. “Are you ready”. She nodded her head and smiled up at him resting her palm against the side of his face. Archie leaned down kissing her soft lips as he eased himself inside of her. He went slowly so she could stop him If it hurt too much. She was so tight around him he could feel her hot walls surrounding him squeezing him so perfectly. “Oh god Betty. You feel so so good”. He pushed further into her as Betty gripped his shoulders tightly. He let out a moan when he was all the way in. “Are you okay”. He wanted to move so badly but had to check she was okay. “Yeah I’m good Arch. It pinches a little but it’s so good”. Archie started to move in and out picking up the pace just a little. “Oh Betty” he moaned “ I love you so much”. She moved her hands down to his waist and he moved on top of her pulling him closer. “I love you too”. 

When she wrapped her legs around his waist he went even deeper. They both moaned loudly when this happened and he went a little faster. “Yes Arch yes please faster. You feel so good inside me”. Archie shifted his hips and pushed in harder hitting a spot in Betty that she didn’t know existed. She screeched and moved her hips with his. “Oh god Archie right there please harder. Oh fuck fuck fuck”. Archie loved hearing her it made him even harder as he snapped his hips and fucked her harder. 

He could feel himself getting closer. She was squeezing him with her walls so tightly he was losing all control. The warm heat of her surrounding him had him moving quicker. Sweat was running down his body and he was attaching his lips to any part of her body he could reach. She ran her hand down to his stomach feeling the muscles contract there. Then all of a sudden Betty threw her leg over his shoulder and her bottom slid down and touched his sac. He went even deeper if that’s possible. “Oh fucking shit Betty!” He grabbed her ass pulling her into him going harder. It all felt too good, he watched Betty below him as she moved with him. And all the love he felt for her burst through him. His eyes squeezed shut and the lights behind his eye lids burst into a million colors. He heard and felt Betty’s orgasm hit her at the same time. She contracted around him prolonging the euphoria with every squeeze. He pumped in and out faster covering her whole body with his. When he felt her walls slowly go to a soft contraction he slowed and pumped ever so lightly. 

His breathing was heavy as his heart pounded in his chest. Betty had her arms wrapped around him stroking his back. Archie placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. He couldn’t believe this finally happened him and Betty had just sleep together. He pulled back and looked at Betty with so much love and happiness in his heart. “I love you Betty Cooper”. Betty sighed with happiness and kissed Archies lips. “I love you Archie Andrews”. Archie put his shirt onto Betty’s small frame and slipped his briefs back on. He laid down pulling Betty into his arms and buried his face into her hair. This is exactly how he imagined his first time would be here with Betty. 

The two friends now lovers were comfortable laying in each other’s arms and soon fell into a deep sleep. Unbeknownst to the two someone had indeed been watching them. A camera’s light blinked silently in the room aimed right on Betty and Archie.


	8. The Kids of Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie has finally told Betty how he feels. But what will happen to the two when outside forces try to keep them apart. As for everyone else they are still at the dance. When something unexpected happens that has the friends minds and hearts racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the too long wait. I have gotten so busy with work and just life. I hardly had time to focus on this chapter. This is mostly a filler but has key information it’s shorter than I would have liked but I really needed to get this out. Last chapter next. I’ve started it but not close to finish so hopefully I’ll have it out in a week or two. I want to thank everyone for reading even if you really didn’t like it. Any comments and kudos are deeply appreciated it always brings a smile to my face and makes me happy. Especially since I am not a writer ☺️. 
> 
> The Riverdale characters are not my own and I do not own them. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!!!

Kevin, Jughead, Veronica, Cheryl, Reggie: (Back at the dance)

Kevin:

Kevin watched as Betty walked out of the dance. He couldn’t believe Archie. How could he do that to her! Just as he was going to go and yell at him he was surprised again. “Betty” he heard Archie yell after her. He could see the anguish in Archies eyes and that’s when he knew there was more than meets the eyes. Kevin scanned the people around him and seen Cheryl smirking. Of course she had a hand in this for whatever reason Cheryl held animosity towards Betty. Well Kevin was not going to let her get away with this he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

Kevin marched up to Cheryl. “What is wrong with you Cheryl!” She just looked at him like she didn’t have any idea what he was talking about. “What do you have against Betty? She is nothing but nice to you and your still a full on stuck up bitch to her.” Cheryl was about to say something when Veronica walked up to them. “Why would you tell me that song was meant for me if Archie didn’t even like me. I am so embarrassed now.” She finally spoke when she seen the tears form in Veronica’s eyes. “It had nothing to do with you Veronica. I just wanted to knock Betty down a few pegs. She is not as perfect as everyone seems to think”. She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder as if no big deal. “But that’s the thing Cheryl it had everything to do with me! You set me up for total and utter embarrassment. That’s why everyone hates you! And why you don’t have any real friends”. Veronica ran out of the gym tears in her eyes.

Kevin could see the regret and hurt in Cheryl’s eyes and in that moment he knew why she did what she did. “This is because of Jason isn’t it?” He seen the anger flair in her eyes and all he could feel is pity for the red haired girl. “What do you know Kevin. Just mind your business and go after miss perfect if your so worried”. Cheryl stomped off to the other side of the dance floor. Kevin turned around and headed out the door to do just that. He needed to make sure Betty was okay. But just as he was about to head out the door all the lights went out and people started to scream.

Jughead:

Jughead watched the whole scene unfold in front of him. At first he was confused. Veronica had jumped into Archies arms and kissed him and for some odd reason that made his gut churn. Then Betty walked out without a word. He wanted to go after Betty he could feel that pull towards her. But these feelings he had for her lately he wasn’t sure if Betty had felt the same. He seen how she looked at Archie and how Archie looked at her even if Archie was trying to hide it. Jughead noticed everything and his best friend wasn’t really subtle about it either way. He watched Archie call after her and run to catch her and he watched as he told Veronica he didn’t feel that way about her. And he watched as Veronica locked eyes with him after Archie ran out the door. He got a funny little feeling in his stomach when she did but then she put her head down as if embarrassed.

Jughead knew already that Cheryl had did something because he had seen her whispering in Veronica’s ear and snickering to herself as Veronica kissed Archie. When Veronica ran out of the gym with tears in her eyes Jughead had a strong feeling to go after her. He normally didn’t involve him self in the high school drama but he felt he couldn’t just let Veronica go off on her own so he followed.

Jughead walked down the halls of Riverdale looking into each room as he went hoping to find her near. That’s when he heard sniffles coming from the Blue and Gold room. He slowly walked in and spotted Veronica sitting in a chair at one of the desks. “You know Cheryl is really not worth it”. His voice echoed through the room and startled Veronica. “I’m sorry didn’t mean to scare you. I just...... I don’t know just wanted to see if you were okay”. This irritated Veronica she didn’t need anyone’s pity especially not his. “What do you care! Just leave me alone”. “I just know how Cheryl can be and she is like that with everyone. You know pushing people away that get too close”.

Veronica was at the end of her rope as she stood up and marched towards Jughead. “You don’t know nothing! Especially about me.” Veronica started to poke at his chest pushing him back with each poke. “You think your so smart and that you just know everything but you know nothing”. She emphasized each one of her words with a strong poke to his chest. She had him backed all the way to the wall pressed up against it firmly.

“I was just trying to help. I don’t even know why I did! I should of known a spoiled little princess like yourself would be as selfish as Cheryl is!” Jughead yelled back he has never been this riled up by anyone. Just then the lights went out and they were standing toe to toe in the dark. Jughead didn’t realize it right away but there was an electricity in the air around them. He could still feel her finger poking into his chest. He looked down at said finger and watched as she splayed her hand over his chest right over his heart. When he looked back up into the dark eyes of Veronica Lodge he could see something in her eyes akin to want.

Jughead’s heart started to pound in his chest as he stared at her dark eyes. Veronica took a step forward and found herself pressed up against his chest. He was surprisingly firm she could feel the muscles pressing into her body. Jughead’s breath hitched when she pressed her body into his. He wanted to kiss her in this moment but wasn’t sure what she wanted. Veronica brought her other hand up to his stomach and pressed firm fingers into the skin. They were both breathing heavily from their argument and the tension around them. Then Jughead let all his doubts go. “Fuck it” He smashed his lips to her’s kissing her roughly. This made Veronica cling to him as she pushed herself into his body more. Jughead lifted her up and she wrapped herself around him. He set her on one of the desks as he kissed her hungrily. Things got heated fast between the two. He didn’t want to stop but he needed to. When Veronica’s hand drifted underneath his shirt and her fingers skittered across his lower stomach he felt himself start to stiffen.

That’s when he broke the kiss and pushed back a bit. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong”. Her voice cracked at the end and he heard the vulnerability there. “No no.... god no that was....” he was at a lost for words it was more than he has ever felt with anyone. “I just didn’t want it to be like this..... and not here”. He looked around the room then to her. “I never done anything like this and I don’t want to take advantage of you. This might just be something in the heat of the moment for you but it won’t be that for me”. He looked up at the dark beautiful girl in front of him and she had a soft look in her eyes he had never seen on her before..... almost sweet. She slipped her hand beneath his crown beanie and took it off setting it aside on the desk. She ran her hands through his hair softly, ever so gently looking at his face like she was looking for something. He closed his eyes as her fingers scratched lightly at his scalp. Then she kissed his lips it was a light kiss but he could feel the firmness of it. His eyes popped opened then and she smiled at him. And this moment right here would be forever  
seared into his brain.

Cheryl:

Cheryl was just about done with this dance. She loved the drama but she did not like how everyone was attacking her. This just made her despise Betty Cooper even more. What was so special about this one girl? Why did everyone like her and not Cheryl. But even as she thought this Cheryl knew the answer to each question. And she knew she didn't even hate Betty she was upset about Jason. Why hasn't he called her yet and where did Polly take him where he can't even let her know he was okay.

Cheryl was standing to the side of the dance floor closest to the drink table when the lights went out. Everyone screamed and Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Just great" she muttered under her breath. This night just got shittier and shittier with every passing moment. And as that ran threw her mind the screen on the stage flickered to life. And Cheryl's whole body shuttered at the sight in front of her.

She couldn't believe her eyes this had to be some kind of sick joke. She stumbled forward closer to the front of the stage to get a better look. And she could see now that she wasn't imagining it. There on the big screen was her brother. But he was chained to a wall with bruises littering his body. He looked too skinny and his eyes were sunken in. The bluish tint under his sunken eyes standing out prominently. This time Cheryl screamed but you could hear the agony in her voice. She must have lost her balance because before she knew it she was being held up by a small petite girl with long pink hair. It was all so odd as time stood still. With the weight in her chest crushing her. The warm arms circling her body making her feel safe as she watched Jason thrashing against the chains that confined him.

Kevin:

Kevin was horrified by the image infront of him just like everyone else. He couldn’t believe that this was real. Looking around him he saw Cheryl being held up by the new girl Tony. Then something happened that he didn't see coming. The screen flickered between two different images. An empty bedroom and one occupied by two figures he knew well. Betty and Archie were curled up together in Betty's bed sleeping. Everyone in the gym started to murmur confused of what was happening. Back and fourth the images would change to Jason, Betty and Archie then to the gym showing all their horrified faces. Kevin didn't know what was going on but he could feel something even worse was going to happen.

The images stopped and it focused on the sleeping forms of Betty and Archie. Then as if in slow motion the door opened to Betty's room and a dark figure entered the door way. The whole gym was quiet. You could hear nothing...... nothing but your own heart beat.

Grundy:

This week was something she had been meaning to do for awhile now. Jason was a problem that needed to be cut loose. But Geraldine couldn't help her self she wanted one more week with her little fire cracker. She would miss him but she had found something in Archie that intrigued her more than the rest had. The one thing she loved most about Jason was his bright red hair so she was happy she wouldn't be losing that with Archie. She had so much to teach her young sweet boy. He had been trying to resist her but Geraldine would show him just how to behave. A smirk passed her lips at the thought of taming little Archibald.

Geraldine was snuggled up to Jason on the cot in the bunker. She had discovered this place thanks to another one of her conquests. She had given Jason some sleeping pills so she could have one last peacefull moment with him before she got rid of him for good. Geraldine didn't normally kill her young lovers but Jason had been difficult and there was no other choice. As she rested her head on his chest Geraldine grabbed her phone to check up on Archie. She hoped he was being a good boy. She didn't want to have to punish him so early on.

She flipped through her video feeds looking for the red head and couldn't find him where she thought he would be. She flipped to the school gym and throughout Riverdale high hallways back to Archies room but he was nowhere. She shot up from the bed and clicked on the last video feed the one in Betty's room. And there he was "Her" boy touching and caressing another girl. Geraldine watched Archie kiss Betty softly. Then he was touching her gently as he was sliding down the bed over her body. Red hot anger shot through her and she let out a loud screech.

Jason:

The noise startled Jason awake his eyes were blurry but he could see Geraldine pacing back and forth, grabbing her things in a rush. He didn't dare say a word he could see the fury in her eyes. He knew she was leaving he could only hope she didn't kill him before she left. This could be his chance to get away. She was angry and she could very well make a mistake and leave him a chance to break free from her grip. He watched her tapping angerly, aggressively at her phone. It started to flicker making strange noises. That's when Geraldine made her first mistake. She threw her phone down on the table dressing quickly and grabbing her keys. Jason stayed still, closed his eyes and prayed she would forget to cuff his other hand.

Without a word, thankfully Geraldine forgot about Jason completely. He heard her climb up the steps out of the bunker and slam the opening shut. But that was it. She forgot to lock it because Jason knew that sound very well. The clang then the click of the lock shutting down any thoughts of escape. His eyes flew open and not only did she forget to lock up the bunker she forgot to hand cuff his other hand and there on the table only a few feet away was her phone. This was his chance his chance to finally get the hell out of here.

Jason grabbed his torn up sweats and threw them on. He picked up his shirt and started to make an attempt for the phone.

It took him about an hour but he finally had the phone at the edge of the table teetering so close to his hand. Just when hope had bloomed again in his chest the phone crashed to the floor. "NO!!!" Jason yelled as he watched it fall to the concrete floor. He grabbed it up punching the screen with his thumb trying to get it to respond. The screen was cracked and he couldn't tell what he was doing it was almost completely blacked out. He yelled and screamed frantically hitting the phone in any area he could.

Little did Jason know he had sent a glitch through the system Geraldine had set up. And all her video footage linked it's self to Riverdale High's video feed. And at this very moment everyone would see Jason breaking down yanking on his chains and silently screaming on the other end of the footage.

Geraldine:

Geraldine tore down the road in her VW bug racing towards Riverdale. She kept one eye on the road and looking for her phone with the other. With a cry of frustration she sped down the road even faster. She has never been this effected by one person....... now she has to worry about two. "That little bitch is going to regret ever touching my guy" she yelled it out loud.. The sound reverberated throughout the little car. It only took her a little over an hour to make it back to Riverdale. And by then she had cooked up a half baked plan. She knew it wasn't perfect but it would have to do. She didn't have time to plan something more elaborate like she had did with Jason's little whore.

This "Betty" had to go and she had to go away forever. Geraldine slowed when she got to the dark street. She noticed no cars in the driveway of either house. So she pulled around to the back where the alley was. She slipped from her car quietly and tip toed into the Coopers back yard.

It was too easy to break into the two story white home. Geraldine had a loaded pistol in one hand and rope in the other. She crept up the stairs to the room where she knew she'd find Archie. She slowly opened the door pushing it all the way open as she stared at the sleeping figures in the bed. Then she stepped inside walking slowly but purposefully towards the two hovering over them with a murderous look in her eyes.

Kevin, Reggie, Cheryl, Tony, Jughead and Veronica: (The gangs all here)

Kevin watched the dark figure hover over Betty and Archie and a chill ran through his body. And just as they raised the gun into the view of the camera the feed cut out. Everyone was talking loudly some screaming others too shocked to move. But Kevin darted to the door knowing there was only one place to go. Reggie, Cheryl and Tony were not too far behind him.

" Kevin! KEV!!" Reggie shouted after him. "Were coming with you man wait up". Kevin wasn't waiting he didn't think he had that much time and he didn't even want to think what has already happened. "I don't have time Reg I got to get there now!" As Kevin and Reggie yelled at each other running down the halls Jug and Veronica heard the commotion. "What the hell is going on" Jug watched all of them running to the front entrance. No one said anything but then Tony spoke up. Jughead knew Tony from the "Serpent's" a gang his father ran. So he knew by the look on her face it was something horrible.

"Jug it's Archie and Betty their in trouble". That is all Jug needed. Two of his best friends were in trouble and they needed him. "Jason too" he heard Cheryl's cry . It was a cry only a sibling could have in what you would think is a dire moment. " Jug looked at Tony confused and Tony just shook her head as in telling him she would fill him in as soon as she could. " Jughead had grabbed Veronica’s hand and was dragging her along with him outside and into Reggie's car. They all piled up inside Jug, Veronica, Cheryl and Tony in the back with Kevin and Reggie up front. It was a tight fit but they had no issues squeezing into the car. Reggie's tires squeeled as he sped out of the parking lot heading towards Betty and Archie's Street.

Kevin was nervous the whole ride there. They weren't too far from their houses but Kevin felt like it was taking forever. He had a sinking feeling deep in his gut. He tapped his fingers nervously on Reggies dash. "Don't worry Kev we will get there before....." Reggie trailed off and hit on the gas harder. He didn't want to think about anything bad happening to sweet Betty or Archie. Reggie talked to a lot of different people and what not but Archie was a true friend. Reggies Chevrolet Chevelle SS454 made it in record time to Betty's house. Screeching to a stop every last one of them tumbled out and ran up to Betty's front porch. The door was locked so Jug and Reg busted it down. Jughead was the first up the stairs racing to Betty's room. What he found shook him to his core.

The room was in disarray, broken glass all over the floor. But it was the blood on the pillow that had Jug's insides shaking. "What the hell happen here!" Jug was losing his mind and he needed answers. He looked back at the rest of them. Kevin was as white as a sheet, Reggie looked pissed but he could see the worry there. Cheryl was crying in Tony's arms worry sketched in her features. And Veronica.... his Veronica was just as horrified, confused and worried as he was. They all just stood there as the empty, quiet room swallowed them whole.


	9. All Hell Broke Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is in a deep sleep but something isn’t right. The Gand is closing in on the truth. And everyone is frazzled by the revelations can they make it on time to save the one’s they love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has read and like or commented on this story it means so much to me! You have no idea. This chapter is only half of what I had in mind but it has taken me much too long to complete it fully. I have been caught up in work and just life and I want to do this justice. So here is the first half of what I’ve written because I can’t in good cautious keep you waiting any longer. But I will get up the second half as soon as possible please let me know what you think. But thank you for reading and enjoying this..... or not lol either way it is really fun exploring this fic. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or the Riverdale cast or anything in general 😁
> 
> Enjoy .......?

Archie:

He felt the moment when someone entered his room even in his sleep. It was like his body was warning him of the danger. Or at least that’s what he told himself when his eyes suddenly popped open and he was staring up at Geraldine Grundy. She just stood there looking down at him with Betty in his arms. The look she was giving him as she hovered over him was chilling. It was dead quiet and she didn’t make a sound or move at first which made the situation even creepier as he stared into her cold eyes. Millions of thoughts went threw his mind in this moment. About his life, about the beautiful girl in his arms. About how to get her out of this safely, hopefully with no knowledge of the crazy woman before him. Betty didn’t deserve to be tainted by this crazy bitch. But he could see Geraldine wasn’t going to let that happen. Archie tried to slowly shake his head, he wasn’t sure if it was a plea or a warning. That’s when all hell broke loose.

The Riverdale Gang:

This didn’t make any sense to Jughead Jones. Where was Archie and Betty and why was the room in disarray. No one was saying anything they were just standing there in shock. Jughead didn’t like being in the dark and right now he knew nothing about the situation and this was driving him crazy. Veronica must have felt the same because she was the first to speak up. “What the hell guys? What is going on, where is Betty? Where is Archie?” Still no one said anything. She clapped her hands loudly to get everyone’s attention but she addressed Kevin. “Kevin! What has happened? If we’re going to do anything we need info now!” This shook everyone awake a bit at least. “The screen. Betty. Archie. Jason........ I...I.....I’m not sure.” Kevin took a big breath and looked to Jughead. “When the lights went out something happened and we seen something happen to Betty and Archie and then there was Jason”. Kevin looked over to Cheryl where she was still secure in Tony’s arms. “He..... he was tied up and it looked like he had been there for awhile”. Jug still didn’t get what was happening. But he did know that his friends were in need of his help and they needed it now. So Jug put his investigator hat on and started to search the room as he spoke. “Tell me everything Kevin. Start from the beginning and don’t leave anything out even the smallest detail could be important”. 

Jason:

All the fight was leaving Jason’s body, he had tried everything to get the other cuff off his hand but he just couldn’t break free. He had exhausted his body, it was growing weaker, with barely any food and him not being able to move much he had lost a lot of his muscle mass. He started to sob curled into the corner of the small cot but there were no tears to shed just dry sobs escaped him. The dark room loomed over him mocking him as the sobbing shook his rib cage. Then there was just anger, rage how could this of happen to him? How could he let this happen to him. Everything he loved, everybody in his life he would lose all because of choices he had made when he really wasn’t thinking. Polly was always prominent in his mind and what she must be going through with him gone. Just the thought of her had a burst of energy shoot through him, he sprung up and reached out with one hand towards the phone. His fingers would graze the edge of the phone but he still couldn’t completely grab it. Jason pulled his body even tighter wrist and hand straining against the cuff, he kept pulling harder his skin tearing on the hard metal until there was a loud pop. He screamed in agony his right arm hanging from the socket as he still reached for the phone. That extra few inches gave him what he needed pain be damned, his long fingers skittered across the phones surface as it inched towards him. 

The Riverdale Gang:

Jughead had been listening to Kevin explain everything in detail as he searched the room. Every time he looked at the blood on the pillow his stomach churned he didn’t like to think what happened for that to be there. He had a bad feeling about this whole situation and it just seemed to get worse the more he searched Betty’s room. There was blood splattered on the walls and Betty’s dress was torn on the floor. Then something caught Jugs eyes in a far corner, there was a small faint light blinking. When Jug grabbed Betty’s desk chair and climbed up he was peering up into a camera, he knew something stranger was happening here. 

Then he heard a low vibration coming from under the bed, jumping off the chair he looked around quickly. “Shhh. Do you hear that?” Jughead got on his hands and knees looking under the bed for the source of the noise. He pulled out Archie’s phone as it rang with an unknown number on the screen. Jug pressed the accept button and put it on speaker. “Hello?”.......... Then a voice he didn’t expect to hear rang through the quiet bedroom. “Hello. Hello??” The voice was frantic. “My name is Jason Blossom and I need help!” Cheryl screamed and sprinted across the room grabbing the phone from Jughead’s hands. “JJ?.... JJ is that you?” “Cheryl? Oh my god Cheryl. I’m trapped in a bunker, she has me tied up and I can’t get out!” Cheryl’s sobs grew louder with each word. “Do you have any idea where? So we can find you JJ.” The phone started to go in and out and they were not able to hear anything Jason was saying. Cheryl started to panic slapping the phone, Jug knew he had to intervene before she broke the phone. “Jason this is Jughead Jones. I need you to talk slowly and tell us anything you can. There was static then short words started to come in. “Shhhh. She took........ shhhhh. Boat. Shhhhh..... eeedale....... shhhh.” The phone cut out and then the dial tone echoed throughout the room. 

Cheryl cried out for her brother but there was no answer. Tony grabbed her and held her close getting Jugs attention. “Did you hear what he said Jughead? Something about a boat........ and there is only one place you can have a boat. “Your right Tony. We’re not going to get any further finding any of them here. We have to head to Sweet Water River.” He addressed Reggie next which kinda surprised everyone. “Reggie? Remember when we were in middle school and you hacked into the school system and got all the test answers?” Reggie smirked remembering how no one could find out who did it. “Wait how did you know that was me man?” Jug just gave him a look. “Your not as dumb as you look or act. But that doesn’t matter right now. Do you think there is any way you can trace that call?” Reggie nodded with a stern but determined look on his face as he grabbed Archie’s phone. “Let’s get to Sweet Water River now”. 

Jason:

Jason continued to call Jughead’s name then his sisters but there was no answer, he knew he lost them. He dropped his head to the floor on the verge of breaking down again. But something inside of him said that there was still hope and that was only because of his sister. He knew as long as she knew he was out there somewhere she would never give up. Cheryl was not only persistent but he knew how determined she can be and he believes she can find him one way or another. He just had to hold out a little longer. “Just a little longer J just a little longer”. His words echoed through the small room reverberating back to his own ears. 

Archie:

Everything happened so fast after he slowly shook his head Geraldine went into a manic rage induced fit. She lifted the gun and Archie’s heart dropped, he was sure she would shoot them both. But she had lifted it over her head about to bring it down on Betty’s. Archie shot up pushing her back with all his force, Geraldine flew back hitting the wall behind her. She was still standing when she looked up at him and her eyes flashed literally flashed red. Archie was taken back by the sight as he stumbled back to the bed to grab Betty. They had to get out of here and now! He didn’t have a good feeling about the look in her eyes. With all the commotion Betty started to stir her heavy eyes blinking open but she didn’t stand a chance with Geraldine so close. 

Geraldine flew past Archie, jumped at Betty and came down hard with the butt of the gun to Betty’s head. She moved so quickly Archie didn’t have time to blink as Grundy kneeled on the bed next to Betty’s bloody head gun pointed right at her. Archie froze at not only the gun pointed at his girl but the blood seeping from her head onto his pillow. “Now now Archie. You knew this would happen!” Geraldine screeched at him. “I was very clear what the rules were! Just remember this is your fault and now we have to end it”. She cocked the gun and smiled sweetly at Archie. “Let’s go for a little ride. What do you say my little Archie?” He looked at Betty helplessly as Geraldine had the gun pressed to her head. “Put these on. Hands in the front”. She threw a pair of cuffs at him. “And throw some god dam clothes on”. She was seething when she said this. “I didn’t want to have to do this but you left me no choice! I don’t have time for this I left Jason all alone he was supposed to be my focus tonight. Now I have to drive all the way back to Moon Valley and finish it. Fuck!” 

She was ranting to herself but Archie was listening closely. Who was this Jason and what did it have to do with him and Betty. As she was talking she was roughly grabbing Betty as she tied her up with the rope. Archie had to say something do something to stop her Betty was hurt and she needed medical attention. “Geraldine?” She froze when Archie said her name. “Please just please let her go. I’ll go anywhere with you do anything you say just...... just please don’t hurt her.” Geraldine slowly turned towards him walking slowly to him and he could see the dead look in her eyes. “Oh my little Archie. I can’t do that, you will never walk away from this one. I’ve seen how tenderly you are with this little whore.” She pulled something from her pocket and stuck it into Archie’s arm. He blinked down at the syringe in her hand, his hands cuffed in front of him flexing his fingers. 

All he wanted to do in this moment was grab her throat and choke the life from her. But Archie didn’t have it in his heart to really seriously hurt another person. And there was something holding him back from doing so right now. “Your going to grab dear sweet Betty here and we’re going for a little ride my love.” Archie stumbled forward he could feel himself getting weaker but he knew he needed to grab his suit jacket before they left this room. “I need to put some clothes on Betty it will look suspicious if I take her out like this.” Geraldine looked outraged but conceded knowing it was best. “Fine get the little slut some clothes quick! The drug I had given you will kick in sooner than later”. 

She still had the gun aimed at Betty as Archie grabbed her some of his sweats and his suit jacket. He put them on Betty, as he did he had snuck his hand into the jacket pocket and pulled the little blue bottle from the inside pocket. As he backed up from the bed he slipped the bottle into his slack pockets then looked over to Geraldine. “Well? Grab her! And let’s get going”. She huffed and Archie ever so gently picked Betty up from the bed into his arms. He got to Geraldine’s car and they drove down the road, Archie slipped in and out of consciousness. He seen glimpses of the road and trees as they went. He had no idea where they were headed. He was so mad at himself how could he do this how could he put Betty in this much danger. 

Before he knew what was happening the car pulled to a stop and he could now see where they were. “Sweet Water River?” He slurred already losing himself to the drug she gave him. “Yes Arch our special spot, you remember don’t you? I’ll show your little girl just who you belong to before I get rid of her for good. A shiver ran deep in his bones and anger coursed through him. “I’m naw naw yours Geraldine never have been never will be.” She just snickered at him as if what he said meant nothing. “Oh my boy. Save your energy we have a long night.” His vision was flashing now in and out as he walk towards the river. Betty was tight in his arms as they were lead to a surprisingly large boat at the waters edge. When he makes his way on the boat everything suddenly went black. The last thought that went through his mind was how would he save the girl........... 

The Riverdale Gang:

Reggie: Race, Fight..... fuck it!

He sat in his own passenger seat as Jug raced through the streets of Riverdale, there was only one thing that was on his mind. ‘This fucker better not wreck his baby’. Reggie was focused on that but Also on the task at hand, specifically the phone in his hand he had to get this right. There was no room for errors, he had one job the only one that mattered the one that he could make a difference. But he noticed the way Jughead handled the car, ripping around the corners, he was impressed and he trusted him behind the wheel of his most precious possession.

Jughead:

He tore threw Riverdale only one thing on his mind , or you could say two. He could only hope he would be able to get both of them, unharmed no less. The car was dead quiet it seemed to Jug that everyone was focused in their own way preparing themselves for what was to come. He rounded one last corner and there he could see the beginnings of the river, dark, cold, disappearing off into the distance. This was it this was a beginning Jug could feel it, it was more than anything he had faced so far in his life. But what he didn’t know was what he would see what he would lose, how this would change everything forever!


	10. Part 2: All Hell Broke Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Archie and Betty survive Geraldine in tact. Will Jughead and the rest of the gang find them in time and what will happen to Jason. Continuation of All Hell Breaks Loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Here is the second part of the story hope you all like it. So sorry for the long delay. I just have been busy more than usual but I really need to finish up this story. Let me know what you think. It’s shorter because this should be part of the previous chapter but I wanted to get something out for you before this second half was done but..... Thanks and Enjoy!

Second Part

Archie: Waking up Slowly 

Archie couldn’t feel his body there were only thoughts, they were not coherent just a jumble of images. His eyes started to flutter but there was a low light in his face and he couldn’t completely open them and focus on anything. Then a wash of panic came over his body and he had to will his eyes to open. They slowly opened up squinting at the light shining from above, that’s when he felt the slow movement from under him. Archie tried to move but quickly realized that he couldn’t move his arms or legs. His eyes focused and he seen the black night above him, stars twinkling in the sky. The jumbled mess which was his mind started to sharpen and he remembered the events of the night, there was one thing that stood above all “Betty”. He called it out loud not thinking, he tried to sit up and looked around him. He was on a smallish boat, ‘On Sweet Water River?’ Then he spots Betty a few feet away from him tied up with rope and a cloth shoved into her mouth still unconscious. “Betty!”..... “Betty!”. He frantically called her name trying to be more quiet than before. She didn’t move or respond in the slightest. He could hear movement on the boat and knew Geraldine was near. 

Archie tried to wiggle his way out of his restraints but it was not going so well, the rope was rubbing against his wrists burning against his skin. The sounds he could hear in the distance started to get closer and he froze. Geraldine came into his eye sight but she didn’t stop and come towards him she was steadily moving towards Betty. He watched as she checked the chains around Betty, when she grasped Betty’s face and squeezed her hard Archie could not hold himself back, he yelled loudly. “Get your fucking hands off her!” Geraldine whipped her head to him but didn’t loosen her grip on Betty’s face, she just seemed to squeeze tighter. He seen Betty’s eye scrunch together in pain and start to stir. “Oh so your awake are you. Now you can see just what happens when you don’t listen my little Arch. His anger was getting stronger and he could feel his body light up with pure rage. “Don’t call me that you crazy ass bitch, you are nothing to me not now or have you been.” His fists and arms bulged with his fury as he flexed and as impossible as it was he could feel the rope ripping ever so slightly. 

Geraldine laughed but he could see the anger, the resentment in her eyes, he realized then he couldn’t push her too far before he could get out of these ropes. “Oh Archie your just confused once we get rid of the problem everything will be just as it should”. Just then Betty’s eyes popped open and she whimpered in pain and Geraldine smirked at Archie. Another burst of anger an another inch of rope ripped. He seen the confusion on his girls face not fully aware. Geraldine pulled Betty up right with strength he didn’t know she possessed. Betty’s eyes opened and found Geraldine standing in front of her, she was confused. But when she seen Archie tied up the hurt the guilt the anger all in his eyes he could see her putting it all together, he wasn’t sure if she even knew to what extent, or how deep he was but he knew she could feel it. Betty said nothing as she looked away from Archie to Geraldine with a defiance that made him just a little bit proud. “There she is the allusive the beautiful the one and only.” Geraldine hissed through her teeth. “So tell me Betty...... Before you depart what is your deepest fear? Your strongest wish.......... the last words....... maybe.” Geraldine chuckled her manic words seeping from her mouth. But he forgot how strong Betty really was or he had just underestimated her, because Betty just looked at Geraldine and held her head high with a small all knowing smile on her face not uttering one single word. Then Geraldine swiftly moved downward and hooked something to Betty and pushed her over the edge of the boat into the dark cold water. 

Betty: 

Dark water enveloped her it surrounded her entire body, it was like cold long fingers pulling her down into the deep and unforgiving waters of Sweet Water River. There was no escaping this she knew this as she sank, she was tied too tightly to get out of her restraints. Betty heard something above her like someone was jumping into the water but things started to go black and her hope if there was any was quickly faded into the blackness of the river along with herself. As the darkness enveloped her a light so bright above her shined and she could feel the warmth of it nearing her, she had never felt something so beautiful........ something that made her feel so safe and in a moment when she should of been more frightened than anything. But she knew she would be okay...... then she slipped into complete darkness. 

The Riverdale Gang:

Jughead and the rest of the gang rushed to the waters edge looking out at the darkness in front of them. Not sure what to do now Cheryl spoke up with a perfect solution. “My family’s got a boat just a few miles down at a dock. I know where they keep the key”. Jug just nodded at her and they headed down the river on foot as fast as they could. Cheryl’s family had a decent size boat but what was most important it was a speed boat so they could quickly sail across the water. Reggie was the one who started it up ready to rip down sweet water river. Then off in the distance Jug could see slightly what could be a boat. He could feel everyone’s anxiousness as they all seen what he could. Just then Veronica slipped her hand in Jughead’s and gave him a firm and confident nod. Jughead straighten and squared his shoulders ready for anything he might encounter or so he liked to think. 

Archie:

The moment Betty went over the edge of the boat every feeling, every moment he has ever had in his short life went through him. It burned in his body and before he knew it the ropes that tied him down were shredded on the surface of the boat. He ran to the edge just about to jump in after Betty when Geraldine grabbed his arm. She had a strong hold on him and he was surprised again by her strength. His eyes flashed up at her as he fought to get her hands off him. “Let her go Archie! You are mine now she is gone!” This just made Archie even angrier, then he remembered the blue bottle in his pocket. He struggled to get the bottle out of his pocket as she still had her arms clamped down around his arms. He pushed back and they hit the ground hard, Geraldine lost her breath momentarily and that gave Archie the chance to get the bottle from his pocket. Archie straddled Geraldine his knees pressed into her forearms to hold her down. She flashed a smirk at him and he was just disgusted with her, Archie opened the little blue bottle and forced the liquid down her throat. Geraldine spluttered and choked as it went down, he could feel the fight leave her body instantly. Archie sprung up and he dived head first into the water after Betty. The cold water bit into his skin but he didn’t feel it like he should have. The water around him started to feel warm as he swam deeper down. He could not see Betty but he could feel her, he knew that didn’t make any sense but he knew it was true none the less. He had reached the bottom of the river and there slightly suspended arms out stretched floating in the water was his Betty. Panic went straight to his heart but he grasped Betty by the waist and pulled her along with him to the waters surface. She was being weighed down by something as Archie struggled to pull her up. He was running out of time he could feel it. He grabbed the ropes and yanked with all his strength as they snapped free underneath his hands. He felt the weight leave her body and he kick furiously swimming to the surface. 

Archie broke the waters surface coughing up some of the water as he pulled them to the boat near by. He gently set Betty down as he checked for signs of life, Betty wasn’t breathing so Archie raised her chin up and started to preform CPR. Archie didn’t have anything on his mind but saving the girl in front of him. He all but forgotten about Geraldine, as he did a few pumps on Betty’s chest Archie was suddenly in the air flying back from the girl at his knees. When he looked up he seen a rage in Geraldine’s eyes that scared him to his core. Her hair was wild, eyes flashing a crazed look on her face. “What did you give me Archie! Where the hell did you get that!” Geraldine was screaming arms moving erratically around her. “You!” She yelled louder pointing her long finger at Betty. Archie’s head shot to his left to look at where he knew Betty was and there standing in his clothes, soaking wet from the water stood his girl. She looked like an avenging angel, strong and unmoving she looked so beautiful to Archie in this moment. He was in awe of her as a slow smile graced Betty’s face and her head tilted sideways observing Geraldine. Geraldine was so far gone with anger she just sprinted towards Betty a knife in her hand. ‘How the fuck’ is all Archie could think but in the blink of his eye Geraldine was on Betty. Betty’s hand whipped back then struck Geraldine straight in the face a resounding crack split the air and Betty had her on the ground. Archie seen the glint of the bottle just before Betty shoved the whole thing into Geraldine’s mouth and down her throat. And Archie knew exactly what was in that bottle and what would happen. Betty was holding Geraldine’s mouth closed with her hand until she knew Geraldine had swallowed it. She slowly raised her self from Grundy’s body as Geraldine clawed at her throat trying desperately to get it out. 

Archie’s ears were ringing he could faintly hear a voice calling his name then a light flashed waking him up. He looked at his surroundings and seen Jughead, Veronica, Kevin, Reggie! Toni and Cheryl? Jughead was talking to him trying to pull him to his feet. Archie’s eyes locked with Betty’s before a small explosion shook the boat and things just seemed to get weirder. When Archie took a good look at what was going on he wasn’t sure he was seeing things correctly. Geraldine was laying down on the ground her body seemingly lifeless but she was standing next to her own body. Blood curdling screams coming from her mouth, eyes as red as blood it’s self and the boat shaking violently. In a state of shock Archie just stood there not moving not even sure what to do. Even when he thought that this might be over it wasn’t. Geraldine was some other worldly being now and he had no idea how to fight this thing. He never thought of ghosts or whatever was happening here as real but there were a lot of things he had experienced that he didn’t know existed but they did. 

Jughead:

They just made it to the boat when Betty was on top of another woman holding her down as the woman was clawing at her throat. Jughead looked shocked at the scene and watched Mrs. Grundy the music teacher take her last breath and then she was still and everything was deathly quiet. Jug looked over to Archie he was on his knees just looking at Geraldine’s body in horror. Jug started to call his name rushing over to him. “Arch! Archie! Hey man look at me!” Archie made no movement, Jughead was starting to worry about him but when he looked back at what Archie was looking at he seen something that was impossible. Everything Jughead had believed flew out the window and in that moment he questioned everything. He had just lost a piece of himself...... Jughead believed in facts and the words that were behind those facts but this..... this wasn’t something that could be explained easily. 

Mrs. Grundy stood next to her dead body in rage and Jughead seen a real life demon in front of him. Or that is the only way he could describe what he was seeing, her red eyes a flame as an ungodly sound came from her mouth. His hands flew to his ears and the boat started to shake uncontrollably. Then out of nowhere a small girl was there, she looked normal but out of place at the same time. She floated towards Mrs. Grundy or that’s what it looked like to Jughead. She smiled wickedly at the crazy woman and Mrs. Grundy suddenly stopped and looked afraid? He thought that was odd a young girl frightened this other being that wasn’t human anymore. She yelled and screamed at the girl. “Stay away from me. Arch! Archie!” And for the first time she looked normal, she reached for Archie and Jug was reeling. Archie had no emotion in his features he just stared at the scene unfolding. Jughead knew Archie must have been in shock but then Archie slowly stood up walking to the younger girl. He smiled down at her and the girl touched his arm and smiled back. Jughead was even more puzzled by this but when she did touch his arm Archie glowed softly a white light coming off his skin. Then the petit girl snatched up Mrs. Grundy as she screeched in agony. Then they were gone a bright light blinding Jughead he felt unbelievable heat on his skin like fire. In total shock Jug watched Archie slowly walk to Betty. He grasped her hand softly, lifting her hand to his face holding it there ever so tenderly. Betty smiled at him, her thumb softly swiping under his eye on his cheek bone. The sweet moment and the dead silence didn’t go together, Jughead listened to the boat sway softly on the water. He looked at each and every face there that night, he seen shock, fear, confusion or relief. But when he looked at Betty and Archie’s face he seen nothing but the love and devotion. Jughead felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back at Reggie who said only one thing. “Got em”. And Jughead knew the night wasn’t over just yet they had one more mystery to solve.   
“Jason”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about doing a summary to wrap up the story and you know the Jason part but wasn’t sure if I should just end it here. Let me know what you guys think feed back is encouraged. Or just let me know what you think of the story in general. Thank you all for sticking this out with me and being patient with me. Happy 2021 y’all.


End file.
